Household Love
by 13ittersweet
Summary: After a vacation Kagome finds that she has lost her house. Living in her house she found...INUYASHA famous singer and actor. They make a deal. To the media she would be his wife, to him she would be a servant, but will she become so much more?
1. PLEASE READ! IMP!

A/N: Hey there…well I know you guys are probably all very surprised to be hearing from me, and you probably expect me to bring you guys really bad news or something, but that's not the case

A/N: Hey there…well I know you guys are probably all very surprised to be hearing from me, and you probably expect me to bring you guys really bad news or something, but that's not the case. I've re-read my story (for inspiration, and also to see where I could go) and I realized that I wrote myself into a corner full of grammar mistakes and bad spelling. I've matured, and I think I could make this story a lot better…so I'm going to edit this story, and re-post it. Please bear with me, and keep reading the story, there's going to be some changes, and longer chapters, and new bits, so feel free to read it all over again. Also, feel free to correct me on grammar mistakes that I might have missed, or plot holes or anything. Constructive criticism is direly needed. 

I hope you guys will enjoy it a lot, and find it easier (and more pleasurable) a read than it once was.

Thanks!!

And who knows? There just might be a new chapter coming up soon.

THANKS 


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

**A/N Okay, you know how I said re-reading was something that was optional. Yeah, revise that, it's not. I didn't think that the story would end up really different, but it kind of has. So please re-read this okay? There is a lot of new stuff here, so re-read this, its nothing like the old version except for the basic rough outline. **

**Thank you!**

The Beginning  
(Because every story needs a beginning)

Kagome Hiragashi was rich.

Actually, screw modesty. Kagome Hiragashi was filthy rich.

To her name was a mansion that would shame JLo and all of her new 'fly' things. She had (Kagome, that is, not JLo, since JLo could not possibly have left Jenny from the block that far) an Olympic sized swimming pool where she could train every day, and she did train ever one out of the ten said days. Oh screw it, she didn't train at all, but it really did look so pretty. Kagome also had an amazing view, a 'porch swing' that was roughly the size of a normal swimming pool (for what, she didn't know) and loads of other gadgets and gizmo's that were built into the house, and she had no idea how to use.

Now, you would think that Kagome was either the Paris Hilton of the Japanese world, or maybe she had own the lottery fifty consecutive times, or even perhaps that she had worked her whole life and was ninety years of age, and nearly dead. You would think so, but then, as usual, you would be wrong.

It wasn't that she didn't work hard…or at least she wasn't lazy, I mean she enjoyed afternoons in her bunny slippers watching McDreamy profess his love to that stupid duck-lipped Meredith for the 1679th time. It wasn't that her father wasn't some rich guy that was on his 67th wife, well, okay his father had one wife…but that was just 66 more to go! Which…okay, couldn't happen since he was dead, but you get the point. It wasn't that Kagome was lacking the things that the Hilton sisters had, or a good working habit…it wasn't that… It was, very simply, that Kagome's father had died when she was fourteen and had left this house for her, along with a reasonably large fortune. Then a couple years later her mother and her brother had died, and Kagome's piece of the reasonably large fortune became bigger, swelling until it would have to classified as an unreasonably large fortune.

However, she wasn't spoilt, oh no…not Kagome. See, she hadn't even been aware of her zillions of billions of yen until she was fourteen. And when her mother came to her room and told her that she had a billion yen to her disposal when she turned 25, Kagome had simply shrugged and said 'cool'. Then when her mother and brother had died a greasy lawyer had approached her and notified her that her zillions of billions of yen had turned into zillions and billions of dollars. Of course, she had been a little preoccupied at the time, what with her dead family members.

So you see, her money really hadn't affected her at all. She was really just a very nice girl who was mourning her family's death, who also happened to be an heiress of some sort.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A shoe flew across the room at lightning speed, and missed its target by two inches.

"AAAAiya!" Kagome ducked, and covered her head with both hands.

"I. CAN. NOT. BE. LEE. VV. YOU!" With each growled syllable another shoe was hurled at Kagome's head.

Whiz…There went Coco Chanel

"What? What's the big deal?" Kagome yelled, while running about her room, darting the flying shoes.

"WHATS THE BIG DEAL?"

BAM! Anna Sui slammed into the wall, and fell limp onto the floor.

"YES! What's the big deal? I really don't see-…"

Kagome may not see what the big deal was, but she sure could see Jimmy (her beloved Jimmy!) get pounded on with each forced syllable that came sputtering out of Sango's mouth.

"PLEASE! Sango! NO!!" Kagome watched Jimmy take another beating.

Then finally…Sango stopped.

"The big deal, Kagome, is that you borrowed my one-of-a-kind Miu Miu dress, then you ripped it, and splattered spaghetti sauce all over it."

"But Sango…I…I…I…I'll buy you another one…"

"Really?" Up went the eyebrow.

"Yeah…when I'm twenty-five."

POW! There went Jimmy, may he rest in peace.

XOXOXOXO

Sango was Kagome's friend, from the 'poor days'. She had seen Kagome through her whole family's death, and Kagome has seen Sango through her family's accident. It was as if Sango's family was her family, but then they died too. Her parents were driving Kohaku to school, but there was a bus and…well, Sango's father died at the scene, but her mother hung on for a while, before letting go two days later. Kohaku was the only surviving member of the family, but the athletic little boy became paralyzed from the waist down. Sango was lying in bed that day, sick at home with the flu, and it was Kagome that had held her, cried with her, and walked Sango through her family's death as bravely as she had walked through her own. Then, it was Kagome who has taken the two in, and housed them for no rent, claiming that she liked the company. As cheesy as it sounds, they were there for each other, and if Kagome were to die and give it all to someone, she would have given it to Sango, since they were pretty much sisters anyway.

And, a sister was a sister, Kagome decided. Sure, they were annoying, and sometimes violent, but if you wronged your sister, you would have to make up for it. And it was that thought that spurred on The Carribean.

XOXOXOX

"SANGO! Have you seen my bathing suit?" Kagome hollered, as she thundered down the stairs.

"No, but did you want to borrow my white mini skirt?" Sango yelled back; as she helped Kohaku, pack his things. They were leaving a couple of hours later. Miroku, Sango's fiancée,was going to pick them up and drop them off at the airport. Then, he was going to hang out with Kohaku for the week, and bond with him to make sure that he was okay with his only living relative marrying a lecherous 'monk' such as Miroku. It was all very ingenious.

The 'Caribbean Trip' as it was now dubbed, had taken Kagome three weeks to plan. Since Kagome wasn't actually allowed to touch her fortune until she was 25 (to teach her the value of a dollar, her mother had said), she couldn't exactly splurge on two first class tickets to an island on her teaching assistant's salary, she had to her favorite station six times before she scored these tickets. If Kagome had to hear, 'sorry, the contest isn't in procession right now, call back later, okay?' one more time in that nasal tone then Kagome would simply march over to the said station, and blow everyone away, like that crazy guy did in the Mel Gibson movie. But in the end, she had gotten them, which was barely worth it.

Kagome sighed, they were going for a week, and after that Sango was going to move to Miroku's apartment. Miroku lived in a small apartment, with only two bed rooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Miroku, had just moved out of his godfather's house, and was living on his own. He planed to marry Sango, once he had enough money for her dream wedding. They was coming very close now, and he was saving every penny they could.

Two hours and six crammed suitcases later, the doorbell rang, and they all got into Miroku's car. Then after another fourty-five minutes, they reached the airport, and Kagome watched as Sango hugged Kohaku, and kissed Miroku goodbye. Kagome watched, slightly jealous, she wanted to have someone to hold, and someone to kiss goodbye. But she wasn't greedy, just one person would do…one person who would miss her like that. Ah, fat chance, her last date was a couple months ago, with Greasy Dan, and before that there was Perfect Mark, who coughed up a hairball. Kagome really didn't know how he did it, and had been reduced to a state of shock until a little girl's scream had snapped her out of it.

"Goodbye Kagome-chan" Miroku and Kohaku chorused. Kagome smiled, at least she had such great friends, even though you couldn't kiss a friend, or touch a friend, or lick a friend, or…Turning slightly pink, Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and beamed back at them, "Bye you guys!"  
Then, they turned around and boarded the plane, all ready for relaxation.

XOXOXOXOX

"Oh. My. FUCK!" Sango grasped at her barf bag, and started hyperventilating. Then she snaked her arm around Kagome's and grasped at her hand, nails digging into her palms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has lighted the seatbelt sign and we ask you to please return to your seats and remain seated until the sign goes off. Thank you for your cooperation."

Bling. On went the light.

"Oh God. We're going to die today. O.M.G. To think! My parents died on the car and I'm going to join them on the plane!"

"Sango…no one's going to die, except maybe my hand." The pair looked down, to where, indeed, Kagome's hand was turning purple.

"Okay, sorry…" Sango slowly let go of her hand, and Kagome felt herself exhale.

The plane went up, and Sango's claws went down.

"Aw…shit."

A little R&R.

XOXOXO

"Oh…' The rest of the words failed to make it out of her mouth, as Kagome ogled the palm trees, the sunset, the water, the boys, the… my God…

"Kags…" An equally astounded voice rang from beside her.

"Yeah?" She slowly turned her head around to face Sango.

Then they screamed.

Kagome rested her head on her towel while Sango rubbed sun block on her back. It was hot enough outside to bake a cake on Kagome's head, but after a day locked up in the hotel room, Kagome became restless. Sango had decided that they would go out before Kagome ripped her head off.

"Blergh. Sango, is it just me or is it really hot?"

"No, its just you Kags, its not really thirty nine degrees outside. It's all in your head."

"Oh good, since I thought I was sweating off my sun block."

"Ew." Sango immediately retracted her hands.

The pair fell into a sweaty silence.

"Change of plans?"

"Yeah..."

"Next time we go swimming, I get the other bathing suit!" Kagome folded her arms across her chest. Nope, that just enhanced cleavage. Perhaps she should just…nevermind.

Kagome turned around and sulkily followed Sango, cursing 'sister's' and 'corporate America that made slinky little blue bikini's with less fabric than the pockets on her jeans.

Sango just smiled, and dove into the water.

Kagome pulled her jet-black hair into a tight ponytail then muttered something about corporate America and disappeared into the water. As the cool waves thrashed her skin Kagome felt herself begin to relax. Perhaps nasty nasal voices and enormous phone bills were worth a vacation like this. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could relax here, forget about all her worries and unload her burdens – like not having enough money to purchase the newest Jimmy's or how to break up her friends so that Sango didn't have to move out. It wasn't that she didn't love her two friends, or think that they wouldn't work out...and she had nothing but respect and care for her friends well being! Really, she was a very good friend, and plotting their break-up probably wasn't a very friendly thing to do…

Oh, maybe…she could steal their money and buy the shoes with it, and blame the theft on cats! The details needed to be sorted out, but it had promise. Kagome turned around and got into the position of a lazy float.

She could buy the shoes and steal into Sango's closet and place them there! Then Miroku would automatically assume that it was Sango that bought the shoes, then later she could steal back the shoes, when Sango was sleeping and blame it on the ca-!

A pair of spindly, pale arms snaked around her waist and pulled her underwater.

What.

The.

Fu-

Kagome's thoughts were cut off by the same arms yanking her out of the water with equally little grace.

"Hi! I'm Hojo." A pale scrawny boy with dark brown hair beamed at her, then a noodle-like arm was thrust in front of her. Did he expect her to touch it? Did he expect her to be dumb enough to shake the hand of a could-be mass murderer who liked to kill his young female victims by drowning? No way.

The pale boy's eyes turned watery, his shoulders slumped downwards, even his hair seemed to deflate a bit. No, she had to remain strong. She couldn't just give in and shake the hand of a mass-murderer…but…Aw, damn it, Kagome decided, she would shake the stupid hand and worry about death later.

Two hours later Kagome had reached another set of decisions about Hojo. One, he was really not a mass-murderer. This decision came from Hojo's horrified gasp when Kagome swatted one of Satan's offspring – otherwise known as mosquitoes. Two, Hojo was really quite interesting.

Well, okay, he wasn't. But he really was a sweet, sweet, young boy.

And three, Hojo was quite clueless.

They were sitting in the hotel lobby (it turned out that Hojo was occupying the same hotel as they were) and he was explaining to the girls the wonders of indoor plumbing.

"You see, they have to add the extra pipe here at our hotel! Otherwise the sewage would go up! UP! Could you imagine? That would be horrifying! Almost as horrifying as getting stung by a wasp fifty-thousand times, which happened before, you know?"

"It did? How'd you survive?" Sango quirked and eyebrow, and Kagome gave her a little shove.

"Well, it didn't happen to me, per say, but it happened to someone that I know."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Yeah, it happened to someone that I read about. Her name was Mary Louise, and she nearly died!"

"That's why you gotta kill those ugly little creatures!" Kagome's fist slightly tightened and she lightly smacked it against her palm. Stupid, stupid, filthy creatures. She would get it next time…

"Oh, well, yes they can tend to be quite dangerous, but I oppose to the slaughter of animals. It's just not right, just not right, that they don't get the opportunity to live as we do."

"Right, that's fascinating…but erm. Just a slight change of subject…why'd you try to kill me today at the beach?"

Hojo turned scarlet, "well, I didn't try to kill you…erm…I…well…my friend…you know…he…well…I saw you and…and you looked so lovely floating there…a real angel you know?" Hojo stammered.

Kagome smiled awkwardly, yeah…she was a real angel all right. A real angel with all her angelic thoughts.

"And…well…I…I told my friend…and…erm…well, he said I should try to introduce myself…but…I'm shy, you know? And…not so good at the social stuff…"

"Oh yeah, we didn't notice." Sango interjected. Kagome gave her a little shove, half for her rudeness, half for interrupting Hojo – if she stopped him now she wondered if he would ever get started again.

"Well, anyway…erm…my friend said to make an impression…so…I made an impression."

It was Kagome's turn to be rude, "By DROWNING ME?"

"Yeah…sorry about that…"

"No problem," Kagome waved it aside, "but Hojo…well…girls don't usually respond that well to attempts that are made on their lives."

"Oh…" Hojo seemed to consider this, "but…how am I supposed to make an impression then?"

"Well, you could stand up straight for one." Sango reached out and pushed back his shoulders.

"Maybe you should dye your hair a little lighter…streaks or something, to sexy up your look." Kagome shrugged, "It could work…"

"Sexy?" Hojo gulped.

"Yeah, and maybe get some new clothes…" Kagome turned to Sango, and sent out a silent plea with her eyes. Sango shrugged, the new boy was growing on her. Kagome turned back to Hojo, "How would you like it if we took you shopping?"

"Erm…okay…"

"Great!" With that Kagome pulled him up and started dragging him out of the hotel lobby.

"Oh, and you've got to lose that stuttering, stammering thing…be confident!"

"Sango! Handle this a little more delicately okay?"

"Sorry."

XOXOXOOXOX

"I'm going to miss you Hojo!" Kagome gave Hojo one last squeeze.

"Me t-t-too!" Hojo sputtered, then feeling the intensity of Sango's glare he corrected himself. "I mean, I'm going to miss you too."

"Not bad…each syllable a little to clipped, but by-God! I think he's got it!" Sango smiled, and gave Hojo a brief hug, before lecturing him about more important things. "Now remember the three S's and I think you'll be fine."

"Syllables," Hojo pronounced.

"Self-confidence," Sango boomed.

"And style!" Kagome barked, before collapsing in giggles.

The last few days of their trip had been spent teaching Hojo how to become more human. It really wasn't easy, but after their three hard days Hojo was no longer the same brown-haired, pale skinned, spindly little creature they had met a couple days before. He was now a light-brown streaked, fake tanned little boy who held a gift certificate to the gym closest to his house.

"Bye!" Hojo turned then, and swiveled out of the airport.

"Man," Sango said, watching his little butt go from side to side, "that boy's going make some guy really happy one day."

"Swim suits?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Barf bag?"

"Check."

"Now, just stay calm, it's a nice safe flight, so just go to sleep, or watch the Johnny Depp movie, okay?"

"Oka – ARRRRRRRRRGH! We're GONNA DIE!"

Kagome sighed, took a Tylenol for the pain, and fell asleep.


	3. What a Disapointment

(A/N Okay this story has done better then all my other stories – which I deleted, no flames so far, but its not doing THAT well either. OH! Come on! I bet all of you could spare a quote and a review! Well more quote then review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I'm down on my knees for a quote with every review. I have your next chapter typed out and my demand is AT LEAST 3 quotes! They can be really bad quotes, or really negative quotes, I don't care! Just leave a quote with a review! Hope its not to much to ask. Remember you can email me or leave it with the review, it doesn't matter! Okay on with the story!)

Chapter 4

Kagome gave a blood-curling scream, and she practically made Inuyasha's ears bleed!

OUTSIDE

Shessomaru flinched; a girl had just screamed…hmm…he didn't actually think that Inuyasha would actually go for the girl he hired. He smiled the smile you would see before your demise; this was the perfect blackmail material.

BACK WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Hey! Cover your eyes!" Inuyasha quickly closed his eyes, and turned around, and then he came to his senses, "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I live here!" Forgetting that Kagome was in the bath, he turned around. Sadly – for Kagome that is, not Inuyasha – Kagome had thought that the coast was clear; she had stood up and was reaching to get a towel. Inuyasha just stared, no nosebleeds, no drool, no blinking, he just STARED. Kagome screamed again and hurriedly sat down. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TURN AROUND!" Inuyasha did what he was told, as he turned a deep shade of red – even redder then the outfit that he wore when he acted in the movie, Onigumo's Demise. 'GOD! I thought Shessomaru was going to get a disfigured girl, but this girl…' His cheeks got redder, if that was even possible. He shook his head. He then smirked as he remembered his latest birthday.

FLASHBACK

_Everyone popped out from where they were hiding. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!" Then in came the waiter with the birthday cake. Happy birthday was sung, and Inuyasha cut his cake. Then it was presents. Michael had gotten him the 'Rumiko Takashi' series, which he had acted as the main character named Yasha. That was the only present he had really remembered, that wasn't from Shessomaru or…Well, anyway Shessomaru, was next, and his present – like every other birthday – was the biggest. Shessomaru smirked, and everyone else groaned. So he took the present, and he opened it with a sigh, Inuyasha skillfully opened the box, and then he jumped back. The sides of the box fell. Inside the box, there was a girl…okay…let's say there was a human being. Inuyasha almost barfed, and Michael laughed, "This ones better, at least Inuyasha didn't REALLY barf!" There was some halfhearted laughter, as the gang thought of the last…person…Shessomaru had hired. Shessomaru, laughed (A/N SHESSOMARU! LAUGH?) "Yep, this one was 12 bucks and the last one was 10!" Everyone started laughing. Of course Inuyasha took a picture of Shessomauru laughing, and Inuyasha said that he would show that to his next client and maybe post it on the internet if he didn't sing a song. The remainder of the party was Shessomaru singing his heart's content, while everyone laughed. _

END FLASHBACK

Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, "I'm dressed, and what did you say about this being your house?" Inuyasha spun around and smirked at her, "This is my house, and I bought it last week. Well, Shessomaru bought it but with my money, and it's under my name, so technically this house is mine." Inuyasha said smugly, "Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome looked as if she was about to explode, "WHAT! This is my house! I've been living in it since my parents died! Your lying!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him, "I never put this house on sale, so how could it be your house?" Inuyasha brushed away the accusing finger, "I have papers! Would you like to see?" Kagome looked at him skeptically, "Damn right I would like to see!" Inuyasha marched to the living room, where Shessomaru had told him the papers were, and Kagome followed. Inuyasha picked up the papers and handed them to Kagome, "See?" he said. Inuyasha pointed a signature, "That's mine! And I suppose that's yours." Kagome scanned the paper, it did say that this house was his but the other signature wasn't hers! "That's not my signature! That's… 'Naraku Oni's' signature.'" Inuyasha looked confused, "Who?" Kagome brushed that away, "It doesn't matter; this house wasn't his to sell in the first place!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, "so get out!" Inuyasha groaned, was NOT his day! Inuyasha rubbed his temples, "Wait! How do I know you're telling the truth, you could be lying for all I know! Shessomaru told me that he bought this house! I'll call him right now!" Kagome looked at him skeptically, "What if you're both into this? Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her, as if she was insane, "I'm Inuyasha! Inuyasha Takashi? Don't you know who I am? Inuyasha from, 'Onigumo's Demise'? Inuyasha, from the bestselling CD 'Hanyou?' Would I actually cheat you out of your house? Come on! I probably have more money right now then you'll have in your whole life…no in 10 of your lives!" Kagome stuck out her tongue, "What would you know? My money's only restricted until I'm 25! But, that's beside the point! I don't care who you are, what you do, or how much money you have! You could be on crack for all I know! Am I supposed to be responsible for a person on crack's actions? I don't think so! NOW GET OUT!" Kagome huffed, and walked away, then she spun back and looked Inuyasha in the eye, "Inuyasha you looked so much better on screen, such a disappointment."

(A/N Okay I haven't updated in such a long time! I feel so bad, so I'm really sorry but I was really busy, and just a little bit lazy! ; ) Remember to update WITH QUOTES! J Thanks! )

Quote of the day

Friendship is seen through the heart and not through the eyes

-Anonymous

Thanks to Naomi Kisuno for leaving a quote and to everyone else for leaving a review!


	4. Phone Calls

(A/N Okay I am terribly sorry about my grammar errors! And thanks for the review and quotes! Why did I ask you to give me quotes? Because I thought it would be fun and besides I really like the stories with quotes, and all I'm asking for is a quote, it can be stupid and negative, or a totally prissy quote I don't really care! And the other question 'How could Naraku sell off something that wasn't his?' Well… technically he can't, but…he's Naraku is he not? Don't worry it'll make sense soon, I'll try to answer it this chapter, but if I don't get that far, then you will just have to wait until the next chapter!)

Chapter 5

"Such a disappointment" Kagome turned and walked away.

'A DISAPPOINTMENT! Who does she think she is?' Inuyasha stormed after her.

"Oi wench what do you mean by that? Come back here! Wench?" He looked around for Kagome, "Oh Wench?" He popped his head into a room…no Kagome. He continued this until he got into the fifth room, "WENCH?" He door snapped shut, nearly breaking his nose.

"What do you want?" Kagome snarled.

"You almost broke my nose! YOU ALMOST BROKE INUYASHA TAKASHI'S NOSE!" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief! The nerve of that girl! Didn't she know who he was…did she even care?

Kagome looked at him like he was an idiot, "So?"

Then suddenly…Inuyasha's nose started to bleed. "Oh-My-God! My nose is bleeding and it's all your fault!"

Kagome stared in disbelief, this was Inuyasha Takashi? The guy who all girl friends (friends that were girls) had swoon over, and all her boy friends (boys who where friends and boyfriends) had wanted to be? This was Inuyasha Takashi, the definition of manly?

"Are you going to just stand there and stare? Help me!" Inuyasha waved both of his hands in front of her, momentarily forgetting his nose. Kagome sighed and motioned her to follow him. They walked over to the washroom and Kagome motioned for him to sit down. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face while she was tending his nose, '_wow she's so beautiful'_ He shook his head, he remembered what had happened the last time he had thoughts like this, but she still couldn't stop staring. Kagome glanced up, "What are you looking at?" she asked suspiciously. Inuyasha shook his head and looked the other way.

"Nothing." He said.

Kagome looked at him, "It's done."

"What?" Inuyasha said startled.

"Your nose, it's stopped bleeding." Kagome said gently, since she was feeling a little guilty.

"Well…" Kagome said expectantly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, gruffly.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Kagome asked, Gods, Inuyasha was rude.

"No…What are you talking about? You made my nose bleed!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome was feeling tired and didn't reply, she just sighed.

"What ever. Come on let's go phone that Shessomaru guy of yours." And she walked away. Inuyasha feeling numb followed Kagome into the bedroom, but before he could reach it he heard her scream. Inuyasha raced into the room. "Kagome? Kagome? What happened?" Kagome stood there shocked and she pointed to the bed. Inuyasha sighed.

"Shessomaru."

o.O.o.O.o

Shessomaru's cell phone rang, BLING….bling…BLING…blin-

"Hello, Shessomaru speaking."

Inuyasha's infuriated voice answered, "SHESSOMARU! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? I have a girl over here right now!"

Shessomaru smirked, "She was a girl? Beside I thought you liked her, I heard her screaming"

Inuyasha sighed, "Not that thing! Though she is an improvement from what you usually get. But it's not that one, it's another one."

Shessomaru was surprised, but he didn't let it show, "Oh? Little brother have you finally got yourself a bitch?"

"NO! She was already here when I came in! She claims to own this house!"

Shessomaru raised an eyebrow, he had sensed that there was some thing wrong with Naraku. "Oh? Well, I bought this house from Naraku. Here's his phone number, okay? Call him about the problem, now I have to go little brother, I have a meeting with some clients, much MORE important them you."

Shessomaru put the phone down and reached for the briefcase. Someday he needed to go take a vacation, but then again he needed some one to take a vacation with.

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was still pale from her encounter with the 'girl.' Inuyasha sighed, "Shessomaru said that he had bought this house from Naraku, and he gave us his phone number, so I'm going to call him right now." Kagome nodded half asleep. Inuyasha picked up the phone, and dialed the number that Shessomaru had given him.

"Hello, this is Naraku"

"Yah, hi. This is Inuyasha Takashi, um I was wondering about the house you sold me. Was it really yours?"

Naraku pretended that he was shocked, "OF COURSE!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Well…I have a girl here her name's Kagome Higurashi, and she says that she owns this estate."

"Well, Mr. Inuyasha, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I realize that Ms.Higurashi here owned this house before me. I have bought this house from her. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Inuyasha was starting to get mad, sure Kagome was annoying but he knew that she didn't lie to him. "Well Kagome doesn't have any knowledge that she sold this house to you! I'll believe you the day you get proof!"

Naraku chuckled, "That is today, for I have proof."

"Oh yah? Show it to me!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Of course, shall we set up a meeting? Lets say the day after tomorrow. For lunch I will come over to your house. Thank you." Naraku hung up. '_well, I found some one besides Shessomaru who would dare to hang up on me' _He turned around to tell Kagome that she should come back the day after tomorrow when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He was just about to wake her up, but then decided against it when he looked upon Kagome's angelic face. He took off his jacket and placed it gently on Kagome. Then he headed upstairs, hoping that this day would hold no more surprises.


	5. Meeting With Naraku

(A/N This chapter is a bit…Hentai. No sex or anything but…you'll see. Nothing 'M' (because there is no sex) but highly 'T' If anyone thinks that this chapter is inappropriate then they can tell me in a review and I might delete the chapter or rewrite it, or maybe change the rating. Oh yah, and it's a bit cheesy, but I just thought that it would be nice to have a sweet Inuyasha and Kagome chapter)

Chapter 6

Kagome straitened her silk skirt one more time. '_Breath…Relax…You can do this.' _ Kagome muttered her personal chant over and over again. This man made her nervous, and she hadn't even met him yet! Inuyasha was beside sitting on the couch in the other room. _Breath…relax…you can do this…breath…relax…you can do this…breath…rela- "_Oi! You! Stop doing that! You're going to make me nervous!" Kagome turned around, "Shut up!" And Kagome returned to her chant. Inuyasha sighed, stupid girl. Her chanting was making him nervous too. _'What ever.' _Inuyasha then turned back to the TV. After a little while Inuyasha felt strange…he looked down…he forgot his pants! And he was wearing the most embarrassing underwear of all! Silk pink boxers, with little hot pink hearts, and purple puppies! He screamed and Kagome came running over. When she saw his boxers she started to laugh. Then Kagome suddenly turned into Kouga, a hard hitting paparazzi. Kouga smirked. "Say cheese to the camera!" Kouga then took a couple of pictures.

(A/N OPPS! WRONG STORY:D)

The RIGHT Chapter 6

Kagome straitened her silk skirt one more time. '_Breath…Relax…You can do this.' _ Kagome muttered her personal chant over and over again. This man made her nervous, and she hadn't even met him yet! Inuyasha was beside sitting on the couch in the other room. _Breath…relax…you can do this…breath…relax…you can do this…breath…rela- _

"Oi! You! Stop doing that! You're going to make me nervous!"

Kagome turned around, "Shut up!" And Kagome returned to her chant. Inuyasha sighed, stupid girl. Her chanting was making him nervous too. _'What ever.' _Inuyasha then turned back to the TV. A couple of minutes later Kagome couldn't take it anymore "STOP IT!"

Inuyasha blinked, "What?"

Kagome sighed, didn't he know what he was doing was getting on her nerves. "You're tapping your fingers on the table! Stop it!" Inuyasha looked down at his fingers, and they were tapping on the table.

Inuyasha picked them up from their spot on the table that they were dancing on the piece of wood, "Well, it's your fault your getting me nervous with the whole chanting thing!" Inuyasha sighed, why had he let her stay?

FLASHBACK

Kagome woke up with a jolt. She looked around, "Thank god, it was only a dream." Kagome tiredly picked herself up and off the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and stifled a yawn. Half asleep she tip toed to the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of water she sat down. She had to remember to unpack tomorrow. Kagome glanced up at the couch, with moon shaped eyes, 4:00 am. Great…now she would be late for work tomorrow. Wait, it was Friday so it would be okay. Kagome, having finished the glass of water, trudged upstairs. Too tired to prepare for bed, she just stripped off her dirty clothing and she just crashed onto the bed. Kagome was fast asleep within a couple minutes.

NEXT MORNING

Inuyasha stirred, his arms tightened around whatever he was holding. Something was leaning into his chest, and arms were draped around his neck. His legs were entwined with someone else. _'Feels so good, so right…' _Inuyasha suddenly realized something. He had gone to bed by himself…Inuyasha snapped back his head. Kagome suddenly stirred. Someone was holding onto her waist. And something was tangled with her legs. They fit perfectly… '_Just like we were made for each other… WAIT! I went to bed alone!' _She looked up, from her place in the man's chest. Inuyasha was right there, blushing like mad.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha blushed; they were in such an intimate position. Kagome had gone to bed in her underwear…Inuyasha had hoped that she wouldn't find out, and she didn't. Well, maybe she did, because she had blushed, but she just didn't comment on it. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was staring at the table finally stopping her chant, and was blushing furiously. Maybe Kagome was thinking of what had happened that morning. Inuyasha blushed again.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was horrified. There was Inuyasha holding her, in her underwear! And Inuyasha was in boxers! WAIT! Kagome took another look, and started giggling. She sobered quickly when she took another look at the position that they were in. And they hadn't moved yet! "Umm…" Inuyasha looked anywhere else but at Kagome's face. Sadly the place he looked, Kagome did not like. "HENTAI!" Kagome screeched but she didn't even move from his embrace. Kagome felt safe, even though she didn't know this man. Inuyasha realized where he was looking at, and stammered an apology. Kagome huffed, and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. They were spell bound, staring into each other's eyes… Suddenly the phone rang, and Kagome leapt out of Inuyasha's embrace. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' But then again Inuyasha had been feeling so guilty that he had let her stay, until the meeting with Naraku.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed, she didn't usually go to bed in her underwear, but she was so tired! She had wanted to take a bath, but Inuyasha had to ruin that. And then she had to wake up in his arms! She sighed, 'but it had felt so right…so good…so' her thoughts were distracted when the door bell rang. Inuyasha stood up abruptly, and walked stiffly to the door, while Kagome checked that things were perfect. Inuyasha stepped in with Naraku.

Naraku smiled, "My name is Naraku, how do you do?"

Kagome forced a smile, "Fine…" 'Hmm…He looks familiar…like I've seen him before.' That wasn't possible…was it? Of course not, the only people Kagome had ever seen were her friends and her servants, and now Inuyasha.

Naraku spoke, "Well, I need to go soon, so should I just show you the paper?" Kagome nodded, mutely. Naraku whipped out a piece of paper. He pointed to a signature, "This signature is yours mine," he pointed to another signature, "this one is my lawyers."

Naraku flipped a couple of pages and pointed to another signature, "and this is yours." He looked at Kagome. Kagome gulped, and picked up the contract with shaky hands. Kagome read the contract. The contract clearly said that this house belonged to Inuyasha! And there was Kagome's signature. But strangely enough Kagome didn't remember signing this thing. With a puzzled look on her face Kagome set the contract down. As soon as the contract was out of Kagome's hands, Naraku picked it up with such force that Inuyasha had to duck or he would have gotten a paper cut on his face.

Naraku stood up, "Well, I'll have to be leaving now, good bye." Naraku walked stiffly to the door, and stepped out. Naraku breathed a sigh of relief; thank god Kagome didn't recognize him! Back in the house Kagome was sitting on the floor, staring at the tiles.

Inuyasha touched her shoulder, "Umm he said that this was my house…" Tears started to flow openly, streaking down Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha stared, horrified. "Stop crying! Oi! Stop crying!" Inuyasha stared, not knowing what to do, he then awkwardly patted Kagome's back. Everything was okay until Kagome spun around and hugged him hard, tears flowing onto his shirt. "This is a silk shirt! Your going to stain-" He stopped, and sighed, and decided to just let her cry.


	6. Kicked Out

(A/N Okay I just realized that I didn't add quotes to the other chapters so I will repost the other chapters and thank you so much for all those quotes! I'm hoping to reach 50 reviews by the end of chapter 10, so please review! Also feel free to give me suggestions. Okay enough of my chatter and on with the story!)

Chapter 7

Inuyasha sighed inwardly and tried to shake off the feeling of guilt in him. God! He should be over this by now. So okay, it was a bit mean, but hey! It was his house! Even she had admitted that…sort of. So then he had sent her packing. He groaned as another wave of guiltiness washed over him.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha awkwardly patted Kagome's back and she soon calmed down. "Um…Girl…should you be…um…I don't know, leaving by now?" Kagome looked up, appalled.

"What did you just say?" He looked down at her once tear stained face, and was taken aback. Kagome's face had gone from a vulnerable little creature, to the big bad wolf. "This is MY house…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him, "WHAT?"

Inuyasha looked at her blazing eyes, "Um…well…" No one had made him stutter since high school!

"My lawyer Shessomaru and Naraku conformed that this was my house…"

Kagome yawned, "Just spit it out already, I want to go to bed."

Inuyasha blushed, thinking of their earlier accident, "Well…since it's my house…maybe you should, I don't know, leave?"

Kagome gasped, "LEAVE! You jerk! I just found out that the only thing that my parents left me is now YOURS," she glared at Inuyasha. "Also I had a horrible meeting with a horrible jerk, and not to mention that I this house is my only possession, besides my clothing! Also I don't have any money, and I don't get anything until I reach the age of 25! That's one year later! So what do you expect me to do?"

Inuyasha was taken aback, then he got angry. How dare that bitch yell at him!

"Hey! Just because you have problems, doesn't mean that you have to be such a complete bitch!"

Kagome gaped, "BITCH? Are you on crack? I wouldn't have to be such an absolute bitch if your weren't such a bastard!"

Inuyasha gasped! "BASTARD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? FIRST you give me a NOSE BLEED, now you call me a BASTARD?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "What its true!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"UH-HUH"

"NUH-UH"

"WAIT! We sound like 5 year olds!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, "So? You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

AFTER A HOUR OF DID NOT DID TO'S, UH-HUH NUH-UH'S, AND YES YOU DID AND NO I DIDN'T'S

"LEAVE!" Inuyasha pointed at the door. Kagome had tears in her eyes, how could he be so mean!

"Fine…"

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha sat dejectedly on the couch, what ever, that girl wasn't his problem anymore…He got up, he would go exercise! It ALWAYS made him feel much better! Inuyasha got up and put on his sneakers, and swung open the door, and he went for a run. He ran from the house to HIS beach. His beach! He laughed, he was so rich but he never had his own private beach! Damn! That girl must have been really rich to have her own beach! He was all sweaty after he ran around HIS beach. He came in panting and collapsed on his couch. That reminded him that he needed to get his own furniture soon, he would have to call up Myouga and have him arrange a designer. With that thought he fell asleep, sweaty and dirty, on Kagome's couch. When he woke up it was around 10:00pm. 'Damn, Shessomaru's going to have my ass! I must have at least missed 5 meetings.' He peeked out at the pitch black night, 'to late now.' And he fell back asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to the loud rumble of his stomach. He sat up gingerly, his stomach aching, and he tumbled downstairs. He sighed, and looked around, wondering what there was to eat. 'Jackpot.' Inuyasha opened the fridge with vigor, and he grabbed some different items. After he gobbled down some of the food, and his stomach clamed he walked to his car, going to get some real food.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was cold. Almost as cold as she was hungry. She sighed, and she cursed that dratted Inuyasha. Kicking her out with nowhere to go! She HAD phoned Sango, twice actually, but Sango wasn't home. Then her batteries ran out, and she cursed her stupid batteries. She had gone to the bench near the bus stop, and fallen asleep there. She now awoke to the rumble of her stomach, and she groaned, cursing Inuyasha again. 'Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid cell phone. Stupid vacation. Stupid Naraku. Stupid Kag-' Kagome's thoughts broke off as she fainted on the bench.

(A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I will I promise! I'm going to update every day –I hope- for this whole week to make it up to you! And also I was hoping to reach 50 reviews by chapter ten, but I have them already! I am so glad! Also I have decided to stop the quotes here. I will leave the other ones, in case people like them, but there will be no more quote of the chapter's. Thanks. Sorry to the people who like the quote of the chapter's! And I hope –again- that all my readers will forgive me! Now lastly please read my new story, 'Meant To Be' I'm going to give you a little summary, please check it out! I have a good feeling about it!)

Summary:

Inuyasha and Kagome met in grade 3 and became the best of enemies. Even though they were enemies, they could still count on each other, and trust on another. That all changed in grade 5, and now they are in high school and things are different.


	7. Trouble

Chapter 8

Inuyasha rubbed his stomach contently, as he gave a burp of pleasure. Myouga had treated him to a new ramen restaurant. Nothing could wipe troubles away like ramen. He smiled and got into his new Ferrari convertible, and drove back home. He turned on his radio and heard his new song, 'No More Trouble'

With out a care in this world,

I got no more trouble

With out you in my mind

I got no more trouble

With out you

I got no more trouble

Thought you were my hope

Thought you were my pride

Thought you made me happy

But it turns out to be a lie

With out you

I got no more trouble

Look at me

All set free

Yah that's me

With no more trouble

Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed like a dying hyena, but was brought back into the real world by a loud beep, coming from a sliver car. Inuyasha turned back to see who was honking at him, and saw a young gentleman around the age of 15 fingering him. Inuyasha scowled and turned around to check the street light. It was green, and had been for quite a while now. Inuyasha's engine roared and he set off. Inuyasha reached his house in a couple of minutes, and was just about to open his door, when he saw a person laying, unconscious, on the floor.

Kagome felt herself being carried. What? That was strange, all she remembered was that she was sleeping on the plane and had the WIERDEST dream. She must have fallen asleep and Miroku must have been carrying her. But one thing still didn't make sense, why was she so hungry? And she didn't remember Miroku ever smelling like the forest. Whatever, she was too tired to think, so she just muttered a 'thanks' and leaned back into the muscular chest.

Inuyasha had thought that he could escape this troublesome person, but he had been wrong. Kagome had reappeared and made his life more complicated once again. He sighed as another wave of guiltiness washed over him. He wanted to go inside, and ignore this sleeping girl, but he had a heart. Even Shessomaru would let her inside, though it would be more because there would be trouble if she died on his property. Inuyasha felt Kagome's forehead, she was burning! No way was she staying out here! Inuyasha heaved another sigh and picked up the limp girl. He was just about to set her on the couch when he heard her mutter 'thank you' and snuggle deeper into his chest. Inuyasha blushed, at the sign of affection and once again remembered the last night and how their curves fitted one another. He turned red and silently put Kagome down on the sofa, then going to get a wet towel for her forehead, and some pills.

Kagome didn't know what happened, but she felt herself being lowered to her sofa, and then a wet towel was set onto her forehead. A smooth deep voice – which wasn't Miroku's – say, "Here. Drink this." Kagome nodded, to tired and sick to question her savior. She drank her medicine, and fell into another dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning with a headache that was even worse then one with a hangover would have. Kagome rubbed her head and surveyed her house. A delicious smell of rice was coming from the kitchen. Was it Sango? Kagome warily got to her feet, and walked into the kitchen. Her head snapped up when she saw who was cooking.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up, "Oh, your up. The rice is almost done."

Kagome turned her head away, "I'm not hungry."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yah, you are. Look I don't have time for this. I missed lots of meetings yesterday, and Shessomaru is going to kill me if I miss anymore. So I have to go."

Kagome mumbled something unintelligent, and Inuyasha hurriedly out the door. As soon as Kagome heard the roar of Inuyasha's Ferrari, she picked up a bowl of rice, and took out some side dishes, and stuffed the food into her mouth. After Kagome was done that bowl she looked in the fridge for some more food. Once her stomach was content she picked up her phone and called Sango.

"Sango-Chan?"

"KAGOME!"

"Sango I need help…"

"WHAT? Where are you?"

"Sango, can you please pick me up…"

"OF COURSE! Where are you?"

"My house… Please don't ask. I'll explain on the car."

"Alright, be there in a flash."

After a couple of minutes Sango arrived at her house and the two best friends greeted each other with a hug.

"Come on, lets go to my car, and then you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Sango took her best friends hand and lead her into her car. Once they reached the car Sango motioned for her friend to start talking.

"Sango, I'm in a lot of trouble…"

-----OoOoOoOo-----

(A/N Okay I have started this new thing, where instead of quotes I ask a question about my chapter or where I should go with my story. Stuff like that.

Question:

Should Kagome go move in with Sango and Miroku for a while, or should she just go strait to moving in with Inuyasha?

Now on other hands, thank you so much for all you're reviewing and I am SO sorry for not updating. See, I go on a mini road trip (3 hour drive) every weekend and I stay for a couple of days, which my laptop can't get internet service. So I don't update during weekends. SORRY! And the last time I had to go early to get something. I know how horrible of me to leave you there. So once again SORRY! Anyway thank you for reviewing; I hope you continue reading my story. Also I'm happy to say that I have reached more then 50 reviews, and none of them are flames. Now I'm hoping for 100 reviews by the end of the chapter.


	8. Difficult

Chapter 9

Kagome rested her head on Sango's shoulder, and cried.

"Oh, it's alright Kagome. It'll be fine. Why don't you live with me and Miroku?"

Kagome shook her head furiously, wiping away tears at the same time. "No way! You guys will never be able to come up with the money if I do that! Already I can't give you some of my money, since I don't have any…"

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears; she could NEVER trouble her best friends! It was her burden and if her father had ever taught her anything was to carry your own burden.

Sango's patted her friends back, she knew that her wedding would be delayed, but this was Kagome! Miroku would understand as well. They both looked after Kagome, as if she was there younger sister. Even though Sango was only a year older then Kagome, she always felt like she was wiser, and she took it her job to protect her. No way was her baby sister getting in harms way! Over her dead body!

Kagome gulped, she shouldn't have told Sango about her situation. She knew Sango would help her, and so would Miroku, but she couldn't let them do that. She sighed; she was just so upset, that when she and Sango reached the car she had started crying. Then Kagome had calmed down, but not enough it seemed, for she had blabbed her whole story out! Kagome had told Sango about Inuyasha seeing her naked, then her giving him a nose bleed by slamming the door on his nose, then waking up almost naked in his arms, about the horrible Naraku, and finally being kicked out, getting sick and her being starving. Kagome then had broken down into tears again. For the second time that day she calmed down, this time fully, and breathed to calm her shaking nerves. Sango looked down at her best friend's face and smiled.

"You said that you were hungry right? Well then let's go eat!"

Kagome smiled. She could always count on Sango.

OoO

Kagome now knew what Sango felt like when she treated her to meals. Kagome now felt really bad. She had taken Sango to five star restaurants where a dish of ice cream would cost 100 dollars! Here Kagome was at Burger King and she was so nervous. She didn't want to order much, but she was also really hungry. Kagome sighed; she would just have to order a small diet coke.

Sango had noticed something wrong with Kagome. She was always fidgeting, and she kept on glancing warily at the menu. Sango smirked, now Kagome knew what she had felt like, taking her to all those five star restaurants with all those snobby waiters, and meals that were almost as much as her salary each month. Sango laughed silently in her head, as Kagome ordered a diet coke.

"Kag, are you feeling okay?"

Kagome jumped about a feet into the air, "OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sango almost had to stuff her fist into her mouth to stop laughing, "Okay…is it your time of the month?"

Kagome blushed, "Of- of- course not!" Kagome stammered.

Sango gasped, this was just too good to be true! It WAS Kagome's time of the month! She laughed; no wonder Kagome had almost hit Inuyasha in the nose with the door!

"It is isn't it?"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Kagome, you only do the 'it is' and 'it's not' thing when it your time!"

Kagome bowed her head, "Fine you win…it is…"  
Sango doubled over with laughter, and then she heard Kagome's stomach grumble, and she remembered what she was supposed to be talking about.

"Kagome your hungry. Order something!"

"I don't want to!"

"ORDER SOMETHING!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Sango shook her finger at Kagome in a motherly way, causing Kagome to laugh and relax.

"Fine, mom."

Sango smirked, "That's good honey. Consider it payback for all the times you took me to those restaurants!"

"Fine…but mom am I forgiven for taking you on first class?"

"Not yet."

A boy behind them scratched his head, "Um, excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt but are you really her mother?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and started laughing.

OoO

Sango peeped at Kagome guiltily. She had told Kagome that she was going to the washroom, but she was secretly going to call Miroku. She knew that if she got Miroku to persuade Kagome, she would be more likely to relent. The power of two was always more power full then one. Besides she would also get Kohaku to help with the begging. No way was Kagome going to be able to resist!

"Hello. Who is it?"

"Miroku, it's me Sango."

"SANGO!"

Miroku started to gab on and on about something that didn't make sense to Sango.

"Yah, listen for a second, Kagome's in trouble!"

"And- Wait. Did you just say that Kagome's is in trouble?"

"Yah, apparently Inuyasha is the owner of Kagome's home now, and she has no place to stay…"

"Of course she has somewhere to stay! She has our house!"

Sango smiled, "Thanks, oh yah, and Miroku get Kohaku to convince Kagome to stay to, and I'll…."

Miroku licked his lips, "OF COURSE!"

Sango hung up with the traditional, 'I love you,' and got the same reply from Miroku.

Sango walked back to Kagome, who was happily munching on her cheese burger. Sango waited until Kagome swallowed, and took a sip of her French Vanilla milkshake, to tell her the 'good' news.

"KAGOME GUESS WHAT?" Sango swallowed, she hoped that Kagome wouldn't try to strangle her.

"What?"

"Um…well…you see…when I went to the washroom…Miroku called, and I accidentally…um told him….told him about…um…your situation."

"WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?" Sango shrunk back a bit as Kagome towered over her, raging.

Sango forced a smile, "Yah! Isn't that great?"

"IT IS NOT GREAT!"

"Anyway," Sango gulped, "Miroku agreed full heartedly that you should move over, and stay as long as you want! Besides Shippou's coming over…" Sango slowly offered the bait. She knew that Kagome loved Sango's cousin Shippou, and Shippou looked at Kagome like she was his mother. Immediately Kagome stopped ranting

"What? AWW! Shippou! I haven't seen him since- WAIT! I WILL NOT GO TO YOUR HOUSE!"

Sango sighed; she would have to go in deep this time.

"Well, Kagome! I lived in your house for SO LONG with Kohaku and I feel so guilty!" Sango knew that Kagome hated to make someone feel bad.

"Um, well…"

Sango put on the best puppy eyes she had, "PLEASE?"

Kagome sighed; she knew she had just lost, "Fine."

OoO

Koga laughed evilly, he was SO getting a raise for this! He looked at the picture in his hand, and scowled once more, why had Inuyasha made it big, and he had to become paparazzi? Whatever, he was just as rich, and with this picture in his hand he was going to be richer.

OoO

Kagome had just moved into Sango's house yesterday, and she felt so bad. Sango and Miroku were terrific and Kohaku was nice to her to. They all went on with there lives, always careful to add Kagome into their plans so she wouldn't feel lonely. She hated it, Sango and Miroku rarely ever had time alone all because of her! Kagome had done EVERYTHING to get those two together and now they were being separated, by her! Kagome then heard the phone ring. Kagome picked it up, since Sango was out and Miroku was taking a shower.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kagome Higashi?"

"Um, yes, but its Kagome HIGURASHI."

"I don't care. Anyway, Miss. Higurashi please I need to talk to you. May you please come to my office?"

"Um…I don't know you…"

"Good it's settled, I'm transferring you to my secretary."

"Fine…um but can I know which rude man I'm taking to?"

"Shessomaru Takashi."

"What-"

"Hello, this is Kagura, Shessomaru's secretary, how is Friday?"

"It's just find but-"

"That's good, 3:00 pm then?"

"Sure, but-"

"Alright the office is at- wait I'm sorry. Are you trying to say something?"

"Yah…who's Shessomaru Takashi?"

Kagura laughed, "Oh, well he's Japans top lawyer, of course. Most people know him for that. Oh yes, and he's supposedly one of Japan's hottest men."

"Oh…Well…what does Japan's top lawyer and hottest man want to do with me?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, ask Shessomaru, when you see him."

"Okay…thanks…"

"Yes, well goodbye."

Kagome put down the phone when she just remembered, she forgot to ask Kagura where the office was.

OoO

(A/N Ohh… wonder what Sango's talking about. I left the rest out to let you guess. Guess and whoever gets it I will dedicate my next chapter to! If no one gets it then the next chapter is dedicated to no one. I'll be doing that along with my questions!

And the plot also thickens, as we enter Koga. And yes, a lot of people said move in with Inuyasha first thing, but I just made a LITTLE bit of it with Miroku and Sango. I hope you don't mind, but it's only one day. This story will not be the exact same and 'Full House' but nonetheless it's about the same. So forgive me for making Kagome stay with Sango and Miroku for a day. Anyway I didn't add anything with Inuyasha today, but the next chapter it will have him in it.

Okay I have a couple of reviews with questions which I'm going to clear later. First though, I really hope you can read my one-shots. Tell me what's wrong with them. I always enjoyed writing one shots but maybe I'm not really that good at stuff like that, so I'll need you awesome reviewers to review them for me! Then I'll make my one shot's so good that people are going to read them over and over again. And of course I'll owe it all to my faithful helpers- you guys, the reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

Now the review!

Rinstwin:

What are you confused about? Please tell me and I will clear it up! Thank you for reviewing and have a nice life!

Inuyasha's Woman:

Well, I have a plan, maybe you have figured it out already, with this chapter and all, but if you didn't then I assure you that it will all be reviled in my next chapter! Thanks for the review and have a nice life!

Okay that's all the questions I had!

Now the last thing, the question!

Question of the chapter:

Should Shessomaru end up with Rin or Kagura? ( I mean in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship.)

Thanks!

Luv,

13ittersweet


	9. WHAT!

Chapter 10

Kagome tugged, at her silk outfit once more. She was in front of a HUGE building. Let's see, the thirteenth floor. Okay…she walked in her heels making a tiny clink with each step she took. She silently got into the elevator, and pressed the number '13' Kagome took a deep breath. Why was she always talking deep breaths? Maybe she should take up yoga! But then again she didn't have anymore money. All of it was with the house, which she didn't own. She blinked, she didn't want to cry. She had grown up! Besides, she didn't want to ruin her makeup. The elevator ding-ed, as she reached the thirteenth floor.

"Hello…I have a meeting with Shessomaru…"

The woman at the counter smiled, "You must be Kagome, and I'm Kagura."

"Oh yah, the girl that needed decaf." Kagome said dryly.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Yah, well, the preppy thing is because Shessomaru says I 'scare of the people' what bullshit."

Kagome giggled, "Well…it does…"

"Are you scared?"

Kagome pretended to shrink up against the wall, "Terrified!"

"Wow, you should be an actress." Kagura said with another roll of her eyes.

"You really think so!" Kagome pretended to be ecstatic, "You haven't even seen me at my best!"

The girls laughed.

CREEEEEEEEK

"Well you two are getting along nicely."

Kagura sighed, "You would think that he would get that door of his greased with all the money he has."

Shessomaru sighed, "Kagura, stop it with the sighing and rolling of eyes. It's going to-"

"Scare the people off. I know I know!" Kagura sighed, and then rolled her eyes at Kagome.

Shessomaru muttered something under his breath.

"Ms. Kagome, let's go into my office."

Kagura winked at her, "It's not an office, more like an apartment…"

Kagome gulped, "Okay…" as she walked into Shessomaru's 'office.'

Kagome looked around in wonder. This was an office? It wasn't even an apartment! It was a house! Kagome looked in wonder; there was a kitchen, a huge bedroom, and a living room, which was an office that looked like a bachelor pad. Kagome looked around in wonder.

"Umm…what a nice…office." Kagome sat down uncomfortably on the huge silk couch.

"Oh, you mean the bachelor pad. My idiotic half brother picked out the designer, while I was in Paris. Payback he said…"

"Payback? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I play a joke on him…once in a while." Shessomaru found it strange, why was he opening up to this girl. He had to get to the point as soon as possible. That was his style, and he decided to keep it that way.

"Now, to the point, were you not at the Inuyasha's house yesterday?"

"No way! I mean, well yes, I did go there, but you see…it was, it IS my house. Well sort of. But there was this guy named -"

Shessomaru cut her off with a silent wave of his hand.

"You were there…" Shessomaru reached for something in his pocket. He withdrawal his hand, and in them there were a couple of pictures there.

"You were there." He pointed to the pictures. "Kouga took these. If you don't come out with some sort of excuse there is going to be 'affair' all over the news."

"Kouga…what are you talking about?"

"Kouga Wolf, he and Inuyasha went to high school together, and became enemies. Then when they graduated Inuyasha became one of the most popular stars in Japan, and Kouga became one of the best paparazzi in Japan. He was the one who wrote that scandal about the band 'Every Little Thing' and who destroyed 'JPop' the magazine, but writing about the publisher sleeping with the writer. And they were both guys?"

"KOUGA WOLF, the one who whatever he reports, is real?"

"Yes, that is the one, but he has a thing for Inuyasha. They always hated each other, and they look for ways to destroy each other. Now, as Inuyasha's lawyer, I do not want Inuyasha destroyed by anyone else but myself."

"Okay…"

"So that's why you have to live with him."

OoO

Inuyasha sighed, the girl had left. At least she didn't die on his property. Hopefully… Inuyasha looked around for her luggage. It wasn't there. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. She left, and she wasn't dead. Thank god!

"BRING!"

He picked the telephone up.

"Hello?"

"INUYASHA I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"Um…this isn't Inuyasha, this is Myouga, but I would love to have your babies…"

"EWWW!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he heard the dial tones.

"BRING!"

"Hello, this is Myouga."

"Very funny Inuyasha."

"Shessomaru."

"Yay. You got it."

"Wow whose funny now. Get to the point."

"Very well half brother."

"Kouga took picture of a woman named Kagome leaving your house."

"What!"

"Yes, and now, this girl must marry you."

"WHAT?"

OoO

(A/N what did you think? LOL! Hope you like it. I'm really sorry you didn't update for such a long time! Hope you can forgive me!

Question of the Chapter:

WHY WON'T KIKYOU DIE? It doesn't have anything to do with the story but I just want to know WHY?)


	10. Damn Sesshomaru

Chapter 11

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, and he groaned. He looked at the girl in front of him, and sighed. Damn Sesshomaru.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha dropped the phone into boiling water. What the hell? This was even worse then the disfigured hookers.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRing…ring…RING…RRRRRRRRRRRRRing….RRRrrring….'

"Moshi, moshi."

"Inuyasha what happened with the other phone."

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"You have gone to far now! The disfigured hookers are one thing, but scaring me like that! Marriage! Sesshomaru have you taken the wrong pills today?"

"Inuyasha…"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up."

"I will not shut up! You shut up, I swear Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you? You seriously need to get laid!"

"Little brother, my life in bed is not your business. I am perfectly content, and you should calm down, or you might hurt yourself."

"HURT MYSELF! I'll be hurting you!"

"You know that is not possible. You are far too weak. We are getting off the point. The girl. She is here."

"WHAT! YOU BETTER STOP IT WITH THE JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Actually it would be, if it was a joke, but it is not. She is here."

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing there?"

"What am I doing here? This freaky man, just told me that I have to live with you!"

"WHAT!"

"You see little brother it is true, she is here, and so are the photos."

"WHAT!"

"Is that all you are capable of saying?"

"WHAT!"

"It seems so."

END FLASHBACK

In the end Inuyasha had relented. Not completely of course. But he had agreed that he would meet up with him, and Kagome.

OoO

Kagome sighed, how had her life become so miserable? She sighed and cradled her head in her hands, and sighed.

FLASHBACK

Kagome's mouth hung wide open.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Calm down."

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LIVE WITH WHO? BECAUSE OF WHAT?"

"With Inuyasha, because of Kouga."

"WHY?"

"I thought that I had explained it already, but since you don't get it, then I will explain it again. Kouga will say that Inuyasha is having an affair, which would ruin Inuyasha, so now you must live with him. Now step outside, I have a call to make."

"NO! I WILL-"

"We will talk later."

"Fine…"

Kagome stormed out of the office and plopped herself onto the couch.

"What's up?" Kagura asked.

"That damn Sesshomaru! He said that I would have to live with Inuyasha!"

Kagura sighed, poor girl, she had met Inuyasha once, but it was NOT a pleasant experience.

"Sesshomaru is a bastard. Don't mind him. I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha would stand up to Shessomaru."

"So Inuyasha's brave?" Kagome asked.

"No, he just doesn't have enough brain cells."

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed. She had been bullied into meeting Inuyasha. Kagura said that Inuyasha was full of himself, and Kagome full heartedly agreed. She looked up at Inuyasha. They were both waiting for Shessomaru to arrive. And waiting wasn't something fun. Kagura had said that Sesshomaru was a punctual man, but he was twenty minutes late. Kagome and Inuyasha silently prayed that he had been hit by a bus.

OoO

Sesshomaru waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up, old man."

Toutousai glared at the man, but bit his tongue. He knew who he was, Sesshomaru noted with a smirk. This man was afraid of him.

"Here you go. You wanted the blue one right?"

"Yes. I just said that."

"So it's the blue one."

"YES!"

"Are you sure you don't want the red one?"

"NO!"

"Which one did you want?" Toutousai scratched his head.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was going to be a long day.

OoO

Kagome and Inuyasha's head popped up from were it was nestled in their hands.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered.

"Bastard." Inuyasha groaned.

"Why were you so late?"

"Kagura said that you were punctual."

"Were you busy, doing perverted things?"

"Was it the traffic?"

"What about us having to live together?"

Sesshomaru sighed, what were they? Machine guns?

"None of your business, I usually am, no I wasn't, no it wasn't, and that's why we are here."

Inuyasha and Kagome gaped. So there was a reason that he was a lawyer.

"Now, let's get to the point."

Inuyasha whispered, "That's his favorite phrase." Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru then scattered out some photos.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them. There was Kagome, in the shower, naked, with Inuyasha looking at her. Kagome gasped, as she snatched that one away. Inuyasha looked at the next one, where Kagome was clutching Inuyasha, when they had seen the hooker. Then there was one where Kagome was snuggling into Inuyasha, with Inuyasha's arms draped over her, and their legs, entwined. Sesshomaru looked at them, skeptically, and they blushed. Last but not least, was Kagome leaving the mansion.

"How did you get these photos?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had some of my men follow Koga after the last incident with…her…"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And my men said that they saw Koga taking pictures of you two. Then I had my men snatch a copy, and the date that it would be open to the public. We need to get tell the public our own story, before Koga's get out, or no one will believe us. Here's a copy." Sesshomaru tossed something onto the table and Inuyasha picked it up, and read it out loud.

_Famous actor Inuyasha getting a little to kinky? On June 15th he hired a prostitute and had some fun… Inuyasha has become a horny man, a little to desperate, to get a lay…_

Inuyasha fumed, "Desperate?" But it was nothing compared to Kagome…

"PROSTITUTE? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took a step back.

"Kagome…calm down."

"I'm still a virgin! What was he thinking? Calling me a prostitute! I am going to give that man a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down…"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll marry him."

Sesshomaru nodded,"Inuyasha?"

"Fine…"

OoO

(A/N Okay I'm really sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I was hoping for 100 reviews by the end of the story, but it seems that I have reached my goal, before the end of the story, so I'm going to get a little greedy, maybe 200 by the end of the story? Hope my expectations aren't too high! Anyway, now the fun can begin! You can review or email me with ideas of adventures that they should have! Thanks! Now the question:

What is a 'hit'? I checked it on stats and it said that I had a lot of 'hit's'…so please tell me what is a 'hit' okay? THANKS!

Luv,

13ittersweet)


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

(A/N Okay you see someone in my review said, 'as if they had a chance' and I found it funny, so I'm going to add it to my story! Thanks Cheetara! Oh yah and someone said that I was rushing this story, but I just wanted to get Inuyasha and Kagome married so we can have some fun! Then add some problems. I don't really want this story to be 50 chapters…so this chapter is going to be a little bit rushed…)

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru smirked at his victory. As if they had a chance. No one could possibly out do the great Sesshomaru. Never lost a case, and never will! Inuyasha and Kagome….wait had he just remembered the girls name? How strange…

OoO

Inuyasha sighed, as Kagome ogled at the rings.

"OH! Inuyasha! Look at this one!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Shut up wench, and just pick one already."

Kagome took on in her hand, it had sparkling diamonds, and the band had 'I'll love you forever' engraved in it. Kagome took a deep breath, when she saw it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh…wow…" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha walked over, and looked over her shoulder.

"You like it wench?" Kagome nodded, not even complaining about the 'wench' comment. Inuyasha nodded, and motioned for the lady at the counter to come over.

"How much is this ring?"

"Oh, this ring is $50,000,000 but it is very worth while. Wait, aren't you Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm not Inuyasha, where is the cheapest ring in here?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome was examining the necklaces.

"Um, that one…"the lady at the counter pointed to a tiny ring, with a silver band, and the smallest diamond. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll take that one."

Kagome sighed, and dropped her head. She loved that ring, it was so beautiful! The engraving was wonderful! It was romantic, and beautiful! But Inuyasha had bought another one…it was pretty…but it wasn't a wedding ring. Kagome sighed; she must have sounded so spoilt right about now. Besides, this wasn't a real wedding. Kagome got onto the limousine, along with Inuyasha. They were going to make a press statement in an hour, and they were having a wedding in a week. Kagome arrived to flashing cameras, and she blinked her eyes furiously. She then felt a hand grab hers and lead her somewhere.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered furiously.

"Shh…" Inuyasha whispered back, "don't say anything when we get up to that stand! Got it?"

Kagome nodded, "Fine…" Inuyasha lead Kagome by the hand, to the stage where the press was waiting. Inuyasha had told her to dress nice, and bring sun glasses. Kagome did just that, she borrowed Sango's cream, Armani suit. True Kagome's silk suit was LV, and went with her Gucci purse – not to mention that it fitted her better- but she had enough with that suit! First she met Naraku, and found out that her house –not to mention all her money, until the age of 25- then she met Sesshomaru who told her that she would have to marry the biggest baby of all…Inuyasha.

"Hello you guys, today I have gathered you guys together to announce something wonderful!" Inuyasha smiled, Kagome definitely knew why he was an actor.

"Kagome is my girlfriend…" The reporters took a million pictures of Kagome, and she smiled. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped her hand, and went to his knees.

"Kagome…will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you promise to always be there when I wake up? Will you promise to stay by my side, through everything and anything? Kagome…I LOVE YOU and will you marry me!" Kagome DEFINETLY knew why he was an actor. Kagome nodded, "Yes…OF COURSE!" Kagome smiled as well, she had to make it look real! The reporters applauded, as Inuyasha kissed her. It wasn't a real kiss, but it did look real. Inuyasha dipped Kagome down, mouth's still attached, and kissed Kagome so hard that Kagome wondered if her lips were bruised. Inuyasha then broke off, and smiled at her. They stood up and faced the crowd.

"Show-off" Kagome muttered. Then the questions began.

"Mr. Takashi, how long have you been dating?"

"Kagome, what do you feel like to be dating Inuyasha?"

"Can you please kiss again?"

"Turn around to take a picture!"

Inuyasha smiled, "I'll take a couple of questions, and then me and my bride to be will have to be leaving…" Inuyasha pointed to a fat and stubby reporter.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Well…it's actually only been a couple of month's, but it feels like a lifetime to me! I love her, and I will always love her…till death do us part!" Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was such a showoff!

Inuyasha pointed to another reporter, this one with a red tie.

"Are you sure that after a couple of months this relationship is going to be stable?" Inuyasha groaned, mentally, he hated these kinds of reporters.

"OF COURSE! I love Kagome with all my heart, and I'm sure she does too!" Kagome smiled, "Of course I do!" Inuyasha groaned again, hadn't he told her to be quiet? "This will be the last question." Inuyasha then pointed to another reporter –hopefully the last- in a blue suit.

"Ms. Kagome, how do you feel about Inuyasha, and about your relationship… and all of his…girlfriends?"

Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome jumped in, "I love him of course! I love him with all my heart! Our relationship is VERY STABLE; I haven't felt this way about anybody, Inuyasha has my heart. And about his girlfriends…well…I trust him, and I'm happy!" Everybody clapped and Inuyasha was impressed. She was pretty good…

Kagome smiled, "Well, me and my fiancé have to be going now…I have a wedding to prepare for!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha a quick kiss on his cheek, took his hand, and they left.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT TALK?" Inuyasha hollered.

"IT WAS MY QUESTION!" Kagome yelled back.

"Keh…" Inuyasha turned away. The sat in silence, but the silence wasn't going to last.

"Kagome…"

"Yah?"

"We have one more thing, before planning the wedding…"

"What is it?"

"We have to…meet my parents…"

OoO

"YASHIE! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom…"

"So when are you brining her over?"

"We're on the way right now…"

"INUYASHA! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Sorry mom…"

"It's alright, I'm going to prepare now!"

"Bye mom…"

"Bye Yashie!"

OoO

_Ding dong_

Kagome took a deep breath. Then she remembered something. "We didn't bring anything!"

The door opened, "You must be Kagome!"

OoO

Kagome sat down on the chair. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Takashi!" Izayoi laughed, "It's perfectly alright! What would you like to have to drink? We have: tea, juice, milk, and water."

"Tea please."

"Alright!" Izayoi went into the kitchen, when she saw something on the counter. 'Inuyasha hasn't brought any girls home, for such a long time. I forgot to do a mom thing!' Izayoi giggled; thank god her son was in the washroom, getting 'refreshed.' She silently picked up the book and walked back into the dinning room.

OoO

Inuyasha took a towel and dried off his face. He groaned as he realized that the towel was pink and fluffy. He walked out of the bathroom wondering how his father could live in such pink-ness. Inuyasha looked around wondering where his mom and Kagome were. A burst of giggles cam from the dinning room, and he decided to investigate.

"Oh my god! He's so kawaii!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha popped his head into the dinning room, to find the two girls with their head's bent down, making baby sounds at something on the table. "What are you two doing?"

The two girls looked as if they were children with their hands caught in cookie jars. "Um…nothing…"

Inuyasha sighed, and stalked over to the table, to see what they were looking at. Inuyasha came face to face with…himself! Only a naked version of himself…when he was five. It was baby Inuyasha's birthday, and he was having chocolate cake. Baby Inuyasha hated his birthday suit, so he had taken it off, and buried it in their garden. Then he came streaking in, naked, scaring all the party guest, and ran strait for his chocolate cake. He took two handfuls, and started shoving them in his mouth. Therefore, Inuyasha became naked chocolate covered Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, snapping Inuyasha out of his flashback. "So, what was the suit you tore off?"

"Sailor kind…what? What did you say? How did you know?"

Izayoi shifted back and forth, guiltily. "Mom…" Inuyasha growled. "Uh…you see…um…it was an accident?"

OoO

"Bye Mrs. Takashi!" Kagome waved.

"Please call me Izayoi!" Izayoi waved back, "Oh! And I have an appointment at this wonderful spa, it free! Client of Sesshomaru's gave it to him, but what is he going to do at a spa?" The girls giggled at image of Sesshomaru with green gunk (from Mount Fuji) on his face, and in a fluffy pink robe.

"Anyway," Izayoi continued, "I would like you to join me! You should bring a friend to, I have extra tickets!" Kagome nodded, "Of course! I'll bring Sango! You'll love her!" The girls hugged and then departed.

Once in the limo Inuyasha snapped, "What are you guys now? Best friends?"

Kagome smirked, "No, we just have an understanding."

Inuyasha humphed, and looked away, and the couple sat in silence on the ride home.

OoO

Today it was the wedding. Kagome sighed, her parents weren't there, her brother couldn't be the ring bearer, she didn't get any control over the wedding plans, and she didn't even love the Inuyasha! This could go under one of Japan's worst weddings.

Kagome braced herself, as she walked into her dressing room. Sango was trying on her dress – she was the maid of honor – in the other room. Kagome hadn't even seen her wedding dress, for crying out loud! Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for the disaster. What she saw was…MAGNIFICENT! It was a sort of silk, with sparkles sewn on. It dropped of the shoulders, and the dress flowed onto the floor. The dress itself had elegance to it which Kagome could not describe. Kagome slowly reached out for the dress, scared that her fingers would muss it up. The fabric was as soft as a new born baby's skin. Kagome gasped, where did this come from? Kagome slowly took the dress of the hanger, and changed.

OoO

Kagome took Inutashio's arm, as Sango walked down the aisle. The wedding march started to play and Kagome felt a lump in her throat. This was her WEDDING! And she was –unwillingly- marrying the biggest baby of all! She sighed; then again, she wouldn't have any money until the next year – in her mother's will it said that Kagome couldn't access any money until the age of 25, but she had enough money to last her that long in the house…which was now Inuyasha's. So really, what choice did she have? By this time Sango had reached the alter, and now it was Kagome's turn.

Kagome took a deep breath and she set off with Inutashio. Once they reached Inuyasha, Inutashio left to sit down.

"Do you Inuyasha Takashi take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, "I do."

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Takashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, "I do."

Now they would just have to survive the honeymoon…

OoO

(A/N Okay I know it's quite rushed, and you might not like it…but I wanted to get them together and married so I can have some fun and fluff! Hope you understand, and you don't think this chapter is too horrible…)


	12. Honeymooners: Hangovers

(A/N FLUFF!)

Chapter 13

Kagome smiled, maybe Inuyasha wasn't so bad. Kagome glanced at the ring on her finger.

'I'll love you forever.'

Kagome giggled like a school girl. Inuyasha had bought that ring for her…so he couldn't be all that horrible could he?

"Hey wench, you get the couch."

She stood corrected.

"The couch? I'm the girl! I should get the bed!"

"I'm the star! I should get the bed!"

"Inuyasha….are you gay?"

Inuyasha did a double take, "WHAT? I am NOT gay! I'm just…appreciative of my looks!"

Kagome nodded, disbelievingly, "I'm sure you are…."

"I am! I'm famous because of my gorgeous face!" Inuyasha smirked to the mirror in front of him.

"It's final. You're gay."

OoO

"I still don't understand! Why do you get the bed?" Kagome grumbled.

"Because I'm famous. You can join if you want…" Inuyasha immediately regretted his offer, remembering what had happened the last time they had shared a bed.

Kagome blushed as well, also sharing the memory. "Um…"

Inuyasha smirked, and secretly let out a sigh of relief. "Ha! You don't dare! I knew it!" Kagome gave him the middle finger, and grudgingly marched downstairs.

ONE HOUR LATER

Kagome tossed and turned on the couch. It was her HONEYMOON! And she was spending it on a COUCH. Kagome sighed, when suddenly her stomach grumbled. Kagome smirked in the dark, and picked up the menu. Now let's see: caviar, and Champaign, just for starters.

OoO

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, what was that noise that was coming from downstairs? Inuyasha glanced at the clock, 8:00am. Who woke up at 8:00am in the morning on their honeymoon? Inuyasha scowled, and rubbed his eyes, and slumped downstairs, nearly tripping over steps because of his half closed eyes. When the reached the mini living room, his eyes popped open. In his living room there was Kagome sipping some champagne, before taking a piece of caviar and popping it in her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kagome faced Inuyasha, cheeks slightly tinged pink. She swallowed the piece of caviar in her mouth and took another sip of champagne. "Want some?" Inuyasha gaped at the girl.

"What do you think you're-"Inuyasha sighed, if you can't beat them, then join them. Inuyasha sighed, and tugged over to Kagome, and sat down. Kagome handed him a cup, and he poured it full of champagne. Inuyasha then scanned his eyes all over the food. Fried duck, vegetables stuffed with cream, sausage rolls, caviar, and some things that he could not identify. There were also, whit wine, grape wine, and his all favorite: beer. He picked up some beer, and traded it for his champagne, and plopped down next to Kagome on the floor. Kagome giggled, and popped some duck into her mouth.

"You're going to eat it all!" Kagome giggled, and popped some duck into Inuyasha's mouth, causing him to blush. He picked up his beer and finished it off. He threw the empty beer bottle onto the floor, and picked up another can of beer.

Kagome giggled, "In the end, I had to go to the hospital to unglue the ring off of my finger!" Kagome's giggles became full blown laughter. Inuyasha doubled over, with laughter as well. After the laughter subsided, the two honeymooners took another swig of beer. "What about you?" Kagome asked, her voice slurred, because of all the beer she had consumed.

"Well…one Halloween, when I was 10, I bought a mini dress, and a tight top, and I dressed up as a girl! No one knew who I was! I braided my hair, into pigtails too!" Inuyasha laughed, as Kagome giggled. Kagome leaned up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "I like you better as a boy." Inuyasha blushed, "Thanks, I like myself better as a boy too…" He trailed off, cheeks pink, part from the alcohol and part from his blush. Kagome stopped her insane giggling, and tilted her head up.

"You smell nice…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Thanks…" Kagome tilted her head up even more and kissed his cheek softly. Then her lips found another place to kiss…his lips. Kagome's lips were half a centimeter away from hers. When suddenly Kagome dropped onto the floor, and started snoring. Inuyasha sighed in disappointment, and took another swig of beer before joining her on the floor.

OoO

Inuyasha groaned. What unholy hour was it? 1:00pm. What? It felt more like 5:00am! Inuyasha sat up. Wait…he had gotten the bed…So why was he on the floor? Next to him he heard a groan.

"What time is it?" He winced, and turned around. It was Kagome. Why did she have to be so god damned loud?

"Do you have to be so loud?" He asked as another headache reached him.

"Look who's loud! Shut up!" Kagome said. Inuyasha just groaned and popped his head under a pillow. Ahh…much better!

DING DONG

Inuyasha and Kagome screamed.

"HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha cursed.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked. But that didn't last long as another wave of pain washed over both of their pounding heads.

OoO

Kanna sighed, how did she land herself with such a pathetic job? She rang the bell. The boss said to visit this suit. Last night there was a lot of alcohol ordered, and this was a five star hotel. Not to mention that there was a rumor that the person in this suite was _Inuyasha Takashi. _She suspected that was the reason –the only reason- that boss had sent her to visit. Now more maids would be delighted to get a change to see Inuyasha Takashi, but Kanna wasn't like other maids –one of the reason's the boss had picked her to go check up on the hotel guests. Other maids would gossip all the time, while making the bed, scrubbing the toilets, putting on their uniforms, you name it. But not Kanna. Kanna hardly ever spoke and was barely noticed. You see Kanna was quite short, almost abnormally short. Her face was always mono-toned, and her voice a whisper. She had pale skin and nearly white blond hair. Kanna could easily blend in with the creamy white paint, and expensive leather furnishings, which gave Kanna a mysterious essence, which scared people. Though, when Kanna first arrived the other maids were mean to her, but they soon learned to treat her with care…or else. 'Best to stay away from her,' one maid had said, and that was just fine with Kanna. Suddenly she heard cursing coming from the room. She opened the door a bit and the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her nose, causing her to scrunch it up –her nose I mean. Yep, hangovers.

OoO

(A/N Okay, there was only one REALLY fluffy moment, but this is only Part One. Hope you liked it. Now I'm not going to be able to update for a little while since I'll be on a plane. Sorry! Gomen! Oh right, thanks for all the reviews! I feel so proud! Now I remember that I forgot the question for the last chapter, forgive me! I'm only going to ask one question though…GOMEN! Also…you see…I put 'Hanna' instead of 'Kanna'! GOMEN! I already edited it! SORRY! GOMEN!

Question of the chapter:

Do you think that part about Kanna is to long?

Sorry if that was a bad question, but that was all I could think of.)


	13. Honeymooners: Lessons

(A/N MORE FLUFF…oh yeah, and some people thought that my last part about Kanna was a bit long, and the people asked if it was important. Well, not Kanna especially, but parts of it was. And also…the mistake about the Hanna and Kanna bit. GOMEN! )

Chapter 14

Kagome rubbed her head. She couldn't believe that the hangover was gone. She couldn't believe that the hangover was that bad! Hell, she couldn't believe that she had told those embarrassing facts to Inuyasha!

"Hey wench…do you remember…what we did…last night?"

"No." Hey, she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him what they did last night.

"Are you sure?"

"Um…maybe...I think that I remember…a little bit of it. Little parts. Like a bad film." Or maybe all of it, Kagome added mentally.

"Whatever…we didn't do…anything did we?"

"I think we did…" Seeing Inuyasha's panic stricken face, she quickly mended her mistake. "Not those kind of things!"

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief.

OoO

"I'm bored." Inuyasha jumped up and down on the bed, ruining the satin pillows.

Kagome blew a stray strand of hair of her face. "Stop jumping."

"No." _Bounce-bounce-bounce._

"Stop it." _Bounce-bounce-bounce._

"I can't, I'm bored." _Bounce-bounce-bounce._

"STOP IT!" _Bounce-bounce-bounce._

"BUT I'M BORED!" _Bounce-bounce-bounce._

OoO

"I still can't believe that you can't ride!" Inuyasha smirked; the wench wasn't as smart as he had thought.

"Well, I never needed to." Kagome huffed.

"HA! It's really easy, even I can do it!"

"Then teach me!"

"NO!"

"Why not? Afraid?"

"NO!"

"Then teach me!"

"Fine!" They both huffed and turned away.

OoO

"Now grab these handles." Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's and put them on the handle bars. The engine went revving, and the motorcycle sped off.

"AH! HELP ME!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha tightened his hold around her waist with one hand, and with the other he took Kagome's hand in his and helped her steer. Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed.

"OH NO!" Kagome shouted, bringing Inuyasha back to his senses. Inuyasha looked up. SHIT! They were about to crash into a fruit stand! Inuyasha turned the motorcycle and they –barely- made it.

"Oh my fucking lord!" Inuyasha hooted. He seemed to find this amusing. But not Kagome.

"Oh my god! I am NEVER riding a motorcycle again!"

"Oh for the love of god! Take it easy!" Inuyasha sighed. He felt that headache slowly creeping back.

OoO

"I'm hungry."

"You want to order room service?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Okay, then lets go out and eat." Kagome took off her glasses, and set down the book she was reading.

"Okay…let's take the bike."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine…" Kagome picked herself off the floor and walked –sluggishly- over to the bathroom door to change.

OoO

"I'll have a steak with a glass of champagne," Inuyasha nodded toward the waiter. The waiter turned over to Kagome, "Miss, what will you have?" Kagome looked down at her menu.

"I'll have a-" Kagome started, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"She will have the dry chicken and a glass of water." Kagome gaped, "What?" Inuyasha smirked, "Well…they were the cheapest things on the menu."

"Do you treat all your dates like this? No wonder you don't have a girl." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, "Your not my date." But one thought kept on repeating over and over again in his head, 'do I treat all my dates like this?' but eventually that lead to another thought. '_Did I push her away?'_

_Did I push Kikyo away?_

OoO

"I'm bored." Inuyasha sighed, flipping through channels. He had hoped TV would distract him from his earlier thoughts.

'Did you anger your girlfriend?' Inuyasha sighed, and turned off the TV. Suddenly Kagome jumped up. "Let's go skating!"

Inuyasha groaned, he didn't know how to skate. "No." Inuyasha turned the TV back on.

'Did you push away your special someone?'

"Please?"

"Fine…" Skating couldn't be that hard could it?

OoO

Kagome grabbed her mittens and zipped up her coat.

"We're here!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him over to the arena. Kagome laced up her skates.

"Kagome…" Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. The sight she saw made her giggle like mad. There was Inuyasha lacing up his skates, well more like _trying_ to lace up his skates. Inuyasha had his hands tied up and with the long laces, with his scarf nearly choking him, and his helmet half on. To add to that, Inuyasha had his mouth in a cute pout, because of Kagome's laughter.

"A little help?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded. Well, at least he tired to nod, but his Armani scarf was holding his neck in a rather awkward position. Kagome scotched over and started on his skates. Inuyasha suddenly had the forbidden thought…

_So beautiful_

But, the thought was forbidden…but he liked thinking that, maybe it was because she looked so much like…Kikyo. But Kikyo was forbidden, after she-

"Inuyasha? I'm done…" Inuyasha scolded himself, why didn't he notice that his scarf wasn't trying to kill him anymore? Inuyasha stood up and waddled over to the ice. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. She then stepped on it, and glided around, doing a spin. Well, if the wench could do it, then so could he. Skating couldn't be that hard.

_BOOM_

Inuyasha rubbed his sore bottom, as Kagome skated over.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha turned his nose up, "Of course, I just…tripped." Inuyasha stood up, and took a wobbly step. Hey! He was getting a hang of it! He could skate! Skating was easy!

_BANG!_

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha rubbed his back, ouch… "Inuyasha…you can't skate can you?" Kagome looked at him, trying to hide her giggles.

"Well, no…But! You couldn't ride my bike, so it's not like your perfect either!" Inuyasha felt very uncomfortable, and glanced wearily at the giggling girl.

"Come on! I'll teach you."

Inuyasha had started to get up, but…

_BOOM! BANG!_

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha roared, then quieted. "What makes you think I want to learn?"

"Chicken?"

OoO

"GOOD! Now glide, then step. Good! Very good! Good boy!" Kagome cheered, while skating beside Inuyasha, who was wobbling around like lost puppy. "You've got a hang of it! Maybe we should do something harder now, like stopping!"

_CLANK! OWW!_

"Maybe not…"

OoO

(A/N GOMEN! I did write this a long time ago, but I forgot to finish it! I SUCK! I'm so so so sorry! I know that this is kind of…short, and it did take a long a time for me to update, but I hope you forgive me.

Question of the Chapter:

What should Kikyo's job be? I've already decided, but if anyone had a better suggestion then I will go with it!

Once again. GOMEN!


	14. Cinderella

(A/N There was this one question which really caught my attention. Is Inuyasha going to think about Kikyo whenever he sees Kagome? No. I am trying to do some 'character development' So InuKag fans, don't worry I'm on your side as well, and there WILL be fluffy moments!)

Chapter 15

Kagome rested her head on the window panel and looked out the private jet's window. Inuyasha had fallen asleep the moment he had gotten on the plane. Kagome silently closed her eyes, and feel asleep as well.

OoO

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and rubbed them furiously. Suddenly he felt something stir in the crook of his neck, and looked down. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with more vigor. Was that Kikyo lying there on his neck? Was this all a dream? Inuyasha blinked hard…no that wasn't Kikyo. That was Kagome. Inuyasha silently placed Kagome's head onto a pillow and stood up to get some water. He REALLY needed to get water.

OoO

Kagome woke up and glanced around. Where was Inuyasha? Had the plane landed? Kagome looked around. Could Inuyasha have been so mean that he didn't wake her up and left without her? Kagome stood up and looked around. Suddenly a sound caught her attention.

BLECH

OoO

Inuyasha leaned over the basin for the umpteenth time. After he finished he groaned and then wiped his mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha leaned over the basin once again. Suddenly he heard the door open, he assumed it was Kagome, and would have checked if he wasn't so busy barfing out the entire contents of his meal. He placed both hands on each side of the basin and barfed with vigor. To bad about his hair. Remembering this tiny little detail his eyes opened wide thinking about the disgusting smelly barf in his creamy white hair. He frantically went to bunch it up, but he was too late. Well, HE was too late but Kagome wasn't. Feeling two small delicate hands coop up his hair in a ponytail Inuyasha returned to puking, after trying to mummer a thanks through the puke. After his breakfast and lunch was safely washed down the drain and he had wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth Kagome began the questions.

"Are you okay?" The five million dollar question.

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell me that you got air sickness!"

"I don't."

"But what was that back there?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…well are you okay?" There it was again.

"Yeah."

OoO

Kagome watched silently, waiting and watching like a lion to its prey. Inuyasha spit out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth. Crouch. He wiped it once again. Jump.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." One word answer. The prey was struggling.

""You didn't tell me that you go air sickness!"

"I don't." Two word answer. The prey was weakening.

"Oh…well are you okay?

"Yeah." The prey escaped.

So THAT was why she didn't become a physiatrist.

OoO

Kagome plopped down on the couch. It was good to be home. Inuyasha groaned and wiped at the drops of sweat forming on his forehead, after setting down the two suitcases on the floor.

"Get off the couch." Inuyasha said as the headed toward the fluffy pink couch.

"No."

"GET OFF THE COUCH!"

"Not until you say the magic word…"

"Okay…get off the FUCKING couch."

"SAY THE MAGIC WORD!"

"Please…" Inuyasha stained out.

"Hmm…maybe…"

"KAGOME!"

"Maybe not."

Inuyasha leapt onto the couch, "GET OFF THE COUCH!"

"MHMPH!" Kagome yelled, not being able to say a word since Inuyasha was on top of her.

"GET OFF THE COUCH!"

Kagome made frantic gestures toward her mouth, and Inuyasha leaned off just a little bit, enough for her to speak…and apparently enough for him to kick her off the couch.

"GET OFF THE COUCH"

OoO

Kagome sighed and plopped herself onto the bed. Inuyasha had won the fight, by dangling his dirty sock on top of her face. Kagome had screamed and backed away…fast. So here she was back in her own room, ready for some peace and quite. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" A very tired Inuyasha stood at the door, almost falling asleep on the door frame.

"Your bedroom?" Kagome asked. This was her bedroom. It had always been HER bedroom. Then she remembered. It had always been HER bedroom until Inuyasha came.

"Get off my bed."

"But! It's my bedroom!" Kagome protested, at least she could give it a try.

"Until now! Get your stinking fat ass of my bed!"

"FAT ASS?"

"Skinny ass if you want, but GET OFF MY BED!" Inuyasha sighed, and moved towards the bed with his stinky socks. That had always worked…but would it be different this time? Kagome screamed and leapt of the bed. Maybe not.

"Where's my bedroom?" Kagome asked, silently.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Choose."

Kagome nodded, and chose the one closest to Inuyasha's, just because it was close. After slamming the door shut she sat on the bed numbly. Silently she sobbed in her hands. Never before had she felt so much like Cinderella.

OoO

(A/N SO SORRY for the long wait! I have just started school, a new school actually, and I am WAY behind. Since my mother would have my ass if I got a F I have to pull my grades up quickly, so there wasn't much time for updating. GOMEN! Also, I might not be able to update frequently, because I should be moving soon. So maybe after a couple of chapters you might have to wait a month or so for the next one. GOMEN!

On a brighter hand: I'm past 200 reviews! YAY! You people are AWSOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! May I ask for 250? Or maybe even 300? By the end of the story of course. HOPEFULLY! BUT I won't get greedy! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

Question of the Chapter:

What is the best way to make a guy who is a grade ahead of you, doesn't know your name, is the most popular guy in middle school (I'm in middle school as well) notice you?

TELL ME! THANK YOU! I know that it isn't a question relating the chapter but, hey! I'm the author and I am having…problems! THANK YOU

Luv,

Sakura)


	15. Dear Diary, and Salon Day

Chapter 16

Kagome blinked in the dark...she had cried for hours, before looking around the room. Since she couldn't sleep, she had decided, to get some cucumbers for her puffy eyes, while making a turkey sandwich. After, when she went up to her room, she had looked around curiously. There, she had found her abandoned diary. Her abandoned diary. Curiously she flipped to the first page…or the last page considering that there was only one entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry. I have always thought a diary was for a child. Something worthless, but now my heart aches for someone I can tell my whole story to. Today, I have just moved into this hateful house. I want to destroy it, burn it down perhaps, and laugh all the while. I am not crazy, or destructive, most people describe me as kind, and caring, not one who would like to see a house on fire. But this house, represents my pain. It is what Mama, left me. Left me…yes. Mama, went back on her promise…now I can still hear her calming voice whispering into my ear that it would always be alright. That she would always protect me…Mama, why did you leave? You told me, that death was just another part of life, another stage, and that death, it self was like a person. A gentle one, none-the-less, and understanding as well. Well then, death, why did you take my mama? Why did you take my papa? Why did you take Souta? I can still remember Souta's bright smile, as he showed me a new insect he discovered, or tell me what he learned at school. Souta's shining eyes, when he looked at me with admiration. I still remember when I had a family. But this house… this house is the only thing I have left. It is a painful reminder, of that I am the only one left. But while this reason makes me want to burn this house, with me possibly in it, it also reminds me of Mama, and Souta. Papa, as well. I think of them, and I want to continue living for them. In this house. In this house that Mama left me with, that papa built (it was explained in a letter Mama left me) and that I will fill with Souta's laughter, and brilliant smiles. I won't give up, and this house will keep me from giving up._

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome H._

Kagome closed the book and hugged it close, turkey sandwich forgotten. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but that hole in her heart seemed filled. Her heart was brimming over with courage, and a soft smile was tugging at the ends of her lips. But most of all, those puffy red eyes were burning with fire. Kagome picked up a pen and opened her diary, and started scribbling furiously.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? I have finally found you once more. Oh, and I need you more then ever now. Now that things have become even worse. The house I once hated, I have come to love. But now, someone else has this house, someone else is living in this house, and this house belongs to someone else. Oh diary, what am I to do? Fight of course. Fight, until I can not fight anymore, or if I win. No, until I win. That is what I am going to do. I will fight, this house will be mine once more. I will not relent. _

_His name is Inuyasha Takashi. The owner of this house I mean. He is a spoiled brat, and immature to boot. Though I have be-friend his mother, a gentle woman, who reminds me so much of Mama. Her smile is kind, and I am grateful for this friend. We are going to the salon tomorrow! With Sango of course. But I wonder if she will forgive me, when I start this battle with Inuyasha. Oh, I don't mean to hurt him. He has done nothing wrong, but I will have to talk to him. I don't think he will let me have this house, but I hope I am wrong. Yes, I am wrong! Inuyasha, will give me this house if I tell him all of my trouble…I am sure of it! I can not wait until tomorrow! It will have to be better tomorrow. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome H._

Kagome closed the book and silently picked up the toy beside the bed, on the shelf. She fingered it silently. It was Souta's, Kagome had given it to him for his 10th birthday. On they bottom of the toy, it had Souta's name, written in Souta's childish scrawl. Beside that though, was Kagome's. Since the toy had a rather big bottom, and very flat as well, it had given Kagome a lot of space to add her message. In Kagome's flowery printing, she had wrote:

Love you forever and always twerp.

Your sister

Kagome.

A warm smile came onto her face as she remembered Souta's face light up when he had seen the toy. He had furiously hugged her, and thanked her before running around the house making weird sounds. Silently putting down the shelf where it belonged, she made her way to the bed. She pulled her covers over her, and closed her eyes. She would need a long nights sleep if she was going to try to get Inuyasha to relent to her.

OoO

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ABSOULTLY NO FRICKING WAY!"

"YOU HAVE TO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"NO WAY BITCH!"

"INUYASHA!"

"I SAID NO!"

"INUYASHA! YOU INCORIGABLE LITTLE PIECE OF-!"

"YOU ARE NO BETTER!"

Kagome sat down in a huff on the bed. HA! What an idiot she was thinking that Inuyasha would actually grow a heart, and let her have the house. Fuming Kagome got up, and walked toward her bedroom.

"Just where do you think you are going wench?"

"To the salon." Kagome replied tartly.

"THE SALON?" Inuyasha asked. They were having a fight, and she was going to the SALON?

"Yes…"

"NO WAY! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OUT LIKE THAT? I COULD KICK YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Just try."

"FINE! YOU WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR, THEN DON'T COME BACK!"

"I'm going to the salon with your mother."

"Oh…would you like me to drive you?"

OoO

She shook her hair out of her ponytail, and let the wind blow through her hair in Sango's convertible. Kagome had asked Mrs. Takashi if she could bring a friend, and Mrs. Takashi had agreed full heartedly, so here was Sango.

"So, how was work?"

Sango was a police woman. Or a police man. Or…well, Sango belonged with the Police. Sango was the best police woman/man there was. Top in the business. She was one of those police people, who wouldn't just sit around all day, eating donuts. She worked hard, and she set an example. When Sango was in the room, police men would hide her donuts, and start working. That was why she was the officer. And Sango was never well paid, but she loved her job.

"It was okay," Sango replied, breezily. "But Miroku won't stop rambling along about his work…I could give you a better description of Miroku's week then mine."

Miroku, was a sales person. A good one, but people often complained about his lecherous behavior, and how what he sold was always fake, so he never got anywhere.

Arriving at the Salon, Kagome and Sango walked in, both wearing sunglasses, perched on their heads, with casual outfits. They were getting pampered, no use looking pampered, before the pampering.

"Mrs. Takashi!" Kagome giggled, as she hugged the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Izayoi, and this must be Sango!"

"Hi, Mrs. Takashi."

"Remember! Izayoi, Mrs. Takashi sounds SO old!"

They giggled, and headed inside the salon. As the lady scrubbed her hair, and polished her nails, Kagome felt herself relax. Normally she wasn't one of those people who did this much, but today was definitely a day of pampering. Allowing herself to relax fully, she felt herself being lulled into a peaceful sleep, while the Salon Lady scrubbed her hair, and the other apply some make up. She felt she dearly needed some rest after all the hell she had been put through, and all the hell she would be put through.

(A/N this chapter is more in Kagome's perspective, and none of Inuyasha's, but the next chapter will have more Inuyasha, so I hope to even it out. So tired, and so much homework. I got my first F. 44 and life has been complete torture, with the new school, new country, new friends, and new enemies. Ah well, things should get better.

Question of the chapter:

Should Inuyasha treat Kagome like a complete slave or just a servant? I have already planned this, but I just wanted to see the readers point of view.

Okay! That's it! I'm pooped!

Luv,

13ittersweet)


	16. The memoirs of a Little Boy

Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, today I went to the spa. I was right, Izayoi is just like Mama. I never realized how hard Izayoi's life was though. She told me and Sango, that when she was young her father had been hoping for her to marry a young lord, heir to a large fortune. Izayoi said, that she had loved that man a very long time ago, but one day everything changed. Izayoi had seen that young lord do something so horrible, that she felt disgusted with the boy. Then, she met Mr. Takashi. She said it was anything but love at first sight. Mr. Takashi had been her classmate all of her life, but she had never felt anything more for him then a slight annoyance…and of course a bit of a crush when she was a young school girl. But when Izayoi saw that young lord do such a thing she was heartbroken, and the first person that was there to comfort her was Mr. Takashi. It was strange, Izayoi had said, that she loved him in one single second. Izayoi had said that it was like, love at first sight, because for the first time in her life, she saw Mr. Takashi, in a new light. She forgot everything about him before, good and bad, and this was another person, then the boy she had known. Just like it was the same looks, and same name, but a total stranger. Izayoi said, it was as if, she had always looked at Mr. Takashi as the boy that she had always knew, but that moment, when she had collapsed in his arms, crying, she had saw him as a man. And she had loved that man. Isn't that sweet? Of course Sango and I had both cooed, at such a cute story. Very cute indeed. Just like a fairy tale. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome H._

Inuyasha snapped the book shut with a thump. _'How dare she?' _Inuyasha fumed how she dares gossip like that about his mother. Did she know what had happened to the family? Of course she did, and this was all a mockery of what had happened. He could still feel the raw pain of his childhood. Perfect fairy tale indeed. Yeah, right. '_How could she?'_ He grimaced. How dare she, how could she, how could she betray him? Betray? Inuyasha smirked. Yes, he knew all about being betrayed. The way Kikyo had betrayed him, cut his heart in two like that…No, he must not waver now. He must go and talk to Kagome. And he must make it clear, that no one mocks his family. No one, he didn't allow it. He _wouldn't _allow it. No one mocks his mother.

OoO

Inuyasha hurled the book across the floor. Landing at Kagome's feet.

"HOW DARE YOU." He thundered, face pale with rage. Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked up in surprise.

"What?" Then she saw her diary, and her face colored with rage as well.

"Did you read my diary?" She asked, her voice barely even a whisper, trembled with anger.

"It doesn't matter….HOW COULD YOU GOSSIP LIKE THAT?"

"Gossip?" Kagome had calmed down, and now her face showed confusion.

"It does not matter…how could you?" Inuyasha's voice was silent with anger as well. Then he broke down. His bangs covered his face as he looked downward.

"I know you don't like me all that much, but what about my mother? Why did you have to do that to her… Did you think that it wouldn't do any harm? I wouldn't care if it was just me, but my mother…It would hurt her so much…What do you think she had to go through, to be married to my father, then for him to…" Inuyasha chanted in his head, he must not cry, he must not cry. Big boys didn't cry, that was what his father had always said. But, despite his chant, a couple of tears slid down his cheeks anyway. No, he could not, his father would be ashamed.

FLASHBACK

"Papa, where are you going?" A ten year old Inuyasha looked at his father. Inutashio was dressed in a business suit, and had a suitcase in his hands.

"I'm leaving." His father's voice was emotionless.

"What?"

"I've always given it to you straight, and I'm not going to stop now." Mr. Takashi looked ahead.

"Okay papa, but when are you coming home?"

"Never my son, never." Mr. Takashi bowed his head.

"Never papa?" Inuyasha asked. He should have known, yet he was too naïve. That was what Kikyo had always told him, and it was true.

"Yes. You should have known, your mother and I fight a lot." Inuyasha knew, but he had always told himself that it was just his dream, and that everything would be okay tomorrow. A tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek.

"Stop. Inuyasha, remember, big boys don't cry." Inuyasha nodded, but could not stop himself from crying. Big boys don't cry, he chanted in his head. But the tears came anyway.

"Stop it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tried, but he couldn't.

"STOP IT!"

Inuyasha furiously wiped at his tears, but they wouldn't stop. He would never see his papa again.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

And then it had happened. In an instant. Both father and son stood there shocked. It couldn't be true, but there was the proof. Inuyasha's cheek was red and stinging, where he had just been hit. Where he had just been hit, by his father.

"I have to go…" quickly Inutashio picked up the suitcase again, and headed for the door, leaving Inuyasha standing there. At this moment, Izayoi had chosen to rush out, chasing after him.

"Inutashio! Please don't leave us!"

But it was too late, his father had stepped out of the door, and out of his life forever.

END FLASHBACK

He broke down, more tears silently rolling down his cheeks, when he felt two hands circle around him. Silently he cried, in those arms.

OoO

Kagome rocked Inuyasha back and forth for a moment. Then it all came out. His father had left Izayoi, who had been disowned by her father. This left Izayoi and him all alone. He had no body. Kagome promised that he would now have somebody. Now he would have her.

(A/N Okay see, some fluff! YAY for me! LOL Anyway, I warn you, next chapter I'm re entering Kikyo, though what's behind her and Inuyasha's past will NOT be reviled yet. Unless I'm in a really good mood or something, I wont tell you anything…and if I do, you can bet that it will be more complicated. Okay, so I finished this chapter…and yes I am taking SUCH a long time, but I have actually failed one of my tests, and was THROUGHLY distraught during this time. So, to bad. Sorry.

Question of the Chapter:

Do you think I should bring back Inutashio to Inuyasha and Izayoi's life again?

And sorry if you think I made him too mean, but I had to add a little angst in Inuyasha's life!

Luv,

13ittersweet)


	17. Kagome's Twin

Chapter 18

Inuyasha lifted his head. No. It did NOT happen. He refused to believe it. His pride refused to believe it. Inuyasha sucked in some air through his teeth and lifted his head tall – well as tall as it could be considering: one, he was eating breakfast, and two, he was eating breakfast with Kagome. She had woken up before him and made him breakfast – bacon and eggs (the foods he hated the most in the world.) He was just about to comment about it when he remembered what had happened last night.

_Kagome rocked Inuyasha back and forth for a moment. Then it all came out. His father had left Izayoi, who had been disowned by her father. This left Izayoi and him all alone. He had no body. Kagome promised that he would now have somebody. Now he would have her._

He blushed and buried his head further in his food.

_Kagome rocked Inuyasha back and forth for a moment. _

He turned redder and buried his head further.

_Kagome promised that he would now have somebody. He would have her._

He turned redder, and buried his head even further.

_Kagome promised that he would now have somebody._

He turned redder, and yes, buried his head further into his food.

_He would have her._

He turned redder, and buried his head even further. And that was when it happened.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome peered over her eggs at Inuyasha.

"I don't want to talk." Inuyasha replied.

Only it came out "I-dona-talw' since his head was buried in eggs.

"Inuyasha…do you know that your head is in eggs?"  
"Waut?"

"You head is in your eggs."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha's hair had bits of eggs stuck to it, and his face had even more eggs stuck. Since Kagome hadn't been sure what eggs Inuyasha would like she had given him scrambled eggs, and eggs that were sunny side up…so…the sunny side ended up all over his face.

"Eggs are all over my…FACE?" Inuyasha scrambled for a mirror.

Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"You might want to clean up your face first…"

OoO

Kagome collapsed on the couch. FINALLY! Inuyasha was gone! Not that she disliked him or anything but a girl got to have girl time. Inuyasha…she remembered yesterdays events. She really did like him now. She understood why he was upset. He really wasn't that bad…not quite that spoilt. She felt a weird kind of feeling in her stomach; no she didn't want to think about Inuyasha at the current moment…girl time right? She picked up her baby blue cell phone. Brand spanking new. Cost a tiny fortune. Of course at that time it didn't quite matter to her. She sighed, but determined not to let anything drag her down…perhaps she shouldn't use that cell phone for now. The pay for its lines was extremely expensive. She picked up the phone instead. Now that she and Inuyasha were married he should help her pay her expenses.

"Hey Sango!"

"Who's this? Stop it Miroku! I'm warning you! NO! Don't do that! NO! Miroku! I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh Sango…?"

"Oh hi Kags…give me a moment…I got to go beat up Miroku!"

After a few thumps and a loud crash.

"Done?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

"I need girl time…how about the mall?"

"Sure…can you pick me up in your Porsche…I mean I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes!"

OoO

Inuyasha took a sharp turn in his sports car – on of the 12 he owned, sports cars that is, not cars. Kagome. That girl was a piece of work. Interesting. After he had told her about his life she had said she understood.

Flashback 

"_I understand." Kagome said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Yeah right!"_

"_I do! My mothers dead, so is my father, as for my brother…he's… well he's dead too." _

_Inuyasha sat there dumfounded._

"_How?"_

"_Just…my mom died in a… car accident, and my dad was on a… plane that crashed."_

_Kagome looked down, a silent tear slid down her cheek._

_End Flashback_

She really was different. Less perfect then she would have thought. Not so bad. Less annoying, more attractive in a sense. Someone like him, someone who could understand pain. No that wasn't right. Kagome was pure, she was nice, and she handled things. She let them out. She was happy, bouncy, innocent, though how she remained to do so was a mystery to him. He saw her bright smile, her blushes, and felt a warm feeling going to his cheeks. That girl really was quite pretty, in her own sort of way… and… Suddenly he felt an urge. He swerved his car.

OoO

"So Kagome…"

She and Sango had been walking around doing nothing for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Kagome saw the perfect dress. It was as red halter dress with red silk as the straps. On the back was a big gap with the same red silk forming a complicated pattern over the gap. It was beautiful. And it was expensive. Kagome knew in a million years that she would not be able to afford that dress. Back when she was rich sure…but now? Well…But she just had to try it on! She tugged on Sango's arm.

"Sango! Lets go into that store."

"Are you sure Kagome? I mean…the stuff looks pretty expensive and I don't know if we can afford any of those things?"

"I just want to try it on!"

"Kags…well…okay!

OoO

Kagome fingered the dresses pattern silently. Sango was looking at some dresses over at the discount pile.

"Hey Kags! Look! Isn't this pretty?" Sango was holding up a elaborate magenta dress.

"I think I'm going to try it on!" Sango picked up the dress and headed over to the changing rooms. Kagome grabbed for the red dress to follow Sango into the changing rooms. But instead of grabbing the red dress Kagome found herself grabbing air. HUH? Where did the red dress go? She looked around, and down to the floor. The dress was just in front of her.

"LOOK KAGS!"

Sango spun around in the bright pink dress.

"You look great!"

"I think I'm going to buy it!" Sango hurried back into the changing rooms, and was out in a flash ready to purchase.

"That will be 50 dollars thank you."

Sango grabbed the bag and then grabbed Kagome and they hurried out of the store.

OoO

"OMG! You look absolutely amazing in that dress."

"Yeah. I think I will buy it." A pale girl said in a monotone while fingering her red halter dress.

"You should totally wear it to the party tonight."

"I will."

The girl heard some one stomping out of the shop.

"Rude."

"Who-what? Oh…yeah…right." The girls personal assistant bubbled.

The girl wondered how she got such a stupid assistant…she made a note to fire her later.

OoO

Kagome sat sipping her latte. Starbucks. She stirred her drink. Inuyasha…he was a nice person. He knew so much pain. Frankly she was very surprised. Inuyasha didn't have a fairy tale life. She never would have known. She noticed her latte melting and turning warm so she stirred it a bit more. Inuyasha…that name brought up that weird feeling in her stomach. She had only felt like this once before and that was a long time ago. That time had almost gotten her in a lot of trouble, in fact if it wasn't for Miroku she would be very messed up. Then she felt the weirdest thing. She felt guilty. She had lied to Inuyasha about her family, but she lied to everybody about her family. To keep them safe, she told herself. She lied to everybody, but why did she feel guilty? No. It couldn't be. It mustn't be. Could she actually like Inuyasha? As a friend of course. Yes. She was quite sure, the rich spoilt super star had charmed her and now…she wanted to be his friend!

OoO

Kagome slammed the door to Sango's truck.

"See-you later!"

Kagome hopped up the stairs feeling slightly more happy since the dress incident. Kagome hopped up the stairs ready to change.

OoO

Inuyasha carried in the package into the house. 8000. The label read. And everything in that store was in American dollars. Okay maybe it was a little expensive but she would look so beautiful in it. He smiled and fingered the red silk. Yep. She would definitely like it…hopefully.

OoO

"There's this party…I don't know if you know about it…the New Year Bash?"

"THE NEW YEAR BASH?"

"So you have heard of it…?"

"YEAH! It's the one which every reporter tries to come to, the one where people like Madonna and Steven Spielberg fly in to Japan for!"

"Yeah, except I really don't know what's so special about Madonna and Steven."?

"Hey! I love Madonna and Steven Spielberg!"

"Anyway…um…would you like to go with me?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well sort of. BUT we HAVE to go to together because everyone thinks we're married, and its expected- and-and-and-um…well we just HAVE TO GO TOGETHER OKAY?"

Kagome giggled. "Okay."

"Good."

"But what am I supposed to wear?"

"There's a dress in your room."

OoO

Kagome looked at the dress! It was amazing! It was a long red silk dress, with a side slit up to the thigh, but the classical top had made it classier then sluttish. There was only one dress more perfect in the whole wide world. The one she had saw today on the racks. She added some perfume and make-up and walked out. A limo was waiting!

OoO

Kagome walked past a mirror. Seriously. This party was slightly weird. There were so many mirrors. This years theme was mirrors, and they were placed everywhere according to some weird religion of the owner. But the mirrors were too much! Everybody there had diamond and sliver watches, and the light kept on bouncing off the mirrors, and somehow always hit Kagome's eyes. Kagome rubbed her sore eyes. There was another mirror. And another. And another. Hey! This one was a nice mirror. It didn't shine in her eyes. Wait a minute. Did her dress really look like that? Not the other two thousand times she checked…was something wrong with her? Was she really wearing so much jewelry? And were her earrings really that dangly? What? No way. She would have never worn such a shade of lipstick! No. And her hair wasn't like that either. So it wasn't here…so why did it have her face? A clone? Omgosh! A clone! The clone moved on. WHAT? No. They didn't clone people. She certainly didn't remember being cloned. So she was being delusional right? Oh gosh! She liked it better with the clone theory.

OoO

Inuyasha sighed, this was so boring! He and Kagome had already made a lap, and Kagome had went to the washroom, rubbing her eyes- with a very dazed look in her eyes. He would have followed of course, but Steven was just talking on and on about his new movie, and how many academy awards he's won for it – which was very nice and all but talk about dull! Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around, and had a heart attack.

OoO

Kagome wandered out of the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Then she saw him. Talking with her clone. WHAT? OMGOSH! She had a clone! They did clone her! Just like that movie! They probably conked her out in the middle of the night and cloned her. Or maybe her parents let them clone her. How could they? Or maybe she had a twin. Yeah, that sounded about right. Maybe her mother had two babies, and only kept one. Yeah. Maybe they were in a tight spot at that time. Yeah maybe. But then again, why did she get a horse when she was five? Well, maybe they had a quick come back! What ever. She must go and meet her long lost sister with a hug. Kagome walked near her so called 'husband' and her twin. She was just about to hug her, when her twin hugged Inuyasha!

What was going on?

"OMGOSH! I can't believe I saw you again! LIVE!"

Her sister was a fan girl.

"I watch all the reports about you!"

A big one.

"I can't believe I'd see you again!"

Yeah, real big…wait. Again?

"I've missed you!"

Her sister missed Inuyasha? Wait. That wasn't her sister talking…that was Inuyasha. Who was this?

"Erm…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Oh great. Introductions…this might be weird…

"Kagome, this is Kikyo…"


	18. Can You Handle The Truth?

HOUSEHOLD LOVE

Chapter 19 – Can you handle the truth?

"WOW!" Kagome stared at Kikyo's face.

"You look so much like me!" Kagome bubbled, staring even more intently at the details of this 'Kikyo's' face. So Kikyo was her sisters name huh…

Shock registered in Kikyo's features. Kikyo's face was almost exactly the same as Kagome's but their faces had deferent essences. Kagome's eyes were twinkling, and her emotions were always carved on her face. But Kikyo seemed to be one that always wore the same pleasant expression. Polite but not interested. Their builds where about the same as well, though Kikyo seemed to be a few centimeters taller.

"Um, excuse me if I'm being rude, but what is your last name?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm Kagome Hira-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You aren't related." Inuyasha stated, his jaw clenching.

"So, how do you two know each other? It's not easy to get to know the great Inuyasha!" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo…was my…ex-girlfriend."

Kagome nodded understandably, no wonder Inuyasha was so tense. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well-" Kikyo started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kikyo's a lawyer – did I tell you that? Anyways, as you know Shessomaru was a lawyer too, and they were on the same case, but opposing sides. Shessomaru lost his first case at the hands of Kikyo, so I took her out for dinner to congratulate her, and too meet the guy that kicked Shessomaru where it hurts. But to my surprise I saw a girl. And after that we just decided to get to know each other better."

"Oh." Kagome nodded. She felt…well, slightly strange, slightly protective, and a feeling that she just could not put her finger on. But that was absurd, Inuyasha wasn't her real husband or anything.

"So, Kagome, how are you and Inuyasha related?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome hesitated. What should she say? Luckily Inuyasha answered for her. She almost couldn't hear it, since he said it so softly, but he said it nonetheless.

"Kagome's my wife." Kikyo winced.

"Oh…" The awkward silence stretched on. Kagome started fiddling with her thumbs, Inuyasha pretended that he didn't notice, and Kikyo just stood there, different emotions crossing her face -remaining there for a second before disappearing- as she processed the fact that Inuyasha had just told her.

"So, Kikyo…um, how pleasant to see you again. Forgive me for being rash, but what the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Oh Yashie, you haven't changed one bit." Kikyo laughed, waving her manicured nails in the air.

"Kikyo, I thought you were supposed to be in Hawaii with…him…" Inuyasha said stiffly.

Kikyo flinched, and then as if putting on a mask she smiled. "Oh Yashie, lets not talk about such depressing matters now, okay? Tonight we're here to party." Kikyo giggled.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened. "Then when? I need to know what happened! Kikyo!"

Kikyo sighed. "Okay Yashie, but not now okay? Not at the moment."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Fine, how about tomorrow? At the café at eight?"

Kikyo nodded, and the two began to talk. Kagome just sat there forgotten, and quietly observing the pair.

"That's…great…Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered. Inuyasha was tense, really tense.

"Yeah…it is isn't it? And then I…" Kagome stopped listening. Kikyo was blabbing, twiddling with her hair, nervous as ever.

"Ahem." Kagome cut into Kikyo's mindless babbling. The two spun around to face Kagome, finally registering that she was still there.

"Um, I should probably go…tomorrow at eight right? See you there Yashie! Bye!" With that Kikyo spun around and left.

OoO

"Kikyo's really pretty you know?" Kagome took her eyes off the highway and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"…Yeah…."

"And she seems really nice."

"…Yeah…"

"So why did you guys break up?"

"…Yeah…"

"Inuyasha are you listening to me?"

"…Yea- wait what?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Not telling."

"WHAT tell!"

"NO!"

"TELL!"

"NO!"

"Fine! Be that way!"

They sat in silence.

"So…who was she?" Kagome asked on the car.

"NO ONE! JUST AN EX-GIRLFRIEND OKAY?" Inuyasha hollered, and gripped the wheel, and parked the car into the garage with a squeak.

Now, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was a spaz, and had these spasms just as randomly as a monkey on crack did, but wasn't this a bit over reacting? Kikyo was obviously important to him, they went out! Of course she was important, but, they had broken up hadn't they. Inuyasha had dumped her didn't he? So why was he so upset?

Thank goodness he was a celebrity, she could just do a GOOGLE search!

_What about privacy? _The little voice at the back of her head questioned. Well…yes, she shouldn't pry, but he wouldn't tell her a single thing! And besides he was a celebrity, and _everybody _knows that celebrities don't expect privacy. I mean, everybody pried into his life, so why couldn't she? Also, if there was somebody to blame, it would be the reporters. Seriously, those reporters where the ones who found out the secrets! They were the ones who pried, she was only going to read the secrets, surely that would be fine.

Kagome said a quick prayer to God, thanking him for inventing the internet, and went inside.

OoO

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, sipping his cappuccino.

"Well, um…" Kikyo muttered, stirring her diet coke.

The two were at the West Side Café. Their favorite hangout, when they were a couple.

"Um, Hawaii was really fun, there were so much water! And so much sand! And the sea life was just amazing! And I loved the coconut juice!"

"Kikyo, I've been to Hawaii twice before, I was the one who first took you there remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Kikyo. Why are you here? What about Naraku?"

"Um…well…me and Naraku aren't…together…anymore."

"You dumped him?"

"Well, not technically, but I was going to dump his ass anyway!"

"He dumped you."

"Well, yes…but like I said only technically, because I seriously was the one who thought of the split thing! I mean I was about to mention that maybe we should have some time apart. I mean I did! I mentioned it, like a week earlier, then when he said we were over. But when I mentioned it…well he completely freaked out. He was yelling, and throwing things and-"

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Well…yes…I mean, well. Naraku was never the gentlest guy…not like you." A bitter smile crossed Kikyo's face.

"Anyway, he, just lost control I guess. And…well things were a mess."

"KIKYO! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Anyway…we split. And I came back here. To be a lawyer again…instead of the whole messed up plan with Naraku…what did he want us to be again? Oh yeah. Agents…"

"Well, you didn't think the plan was that messed up when you left me."

"I'm sorry…bad judgment."

"BAD JUDGEMENT? Kikyo, bad judgment is when a person eats one too many cakes, bad judgment is when somebody puts on sky blue eye shadow, with purple mascara! Bad judgment is NOT what you did to me!"

"I'm sorry…what do you want me to say?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I think you had your say way to many times. I think it's MY turn to get in my share of the words. DON'T YOU?"

"Go ahead." Kikyo slipped on her mask. The one which she always wore to court, the one that she thought she would never have to use with Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, you ripped my heart out! You ripped my heart out to elope with a man who was in the wrong business. You ripped your parent's hearts out. DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I TOLD HER? OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU WEREN'T HERE! And who had to comfort them? Who had to help them in their time of need? ME! While I was trying to figure out what I had done wrong, I get a call, saying that your mother had a NEAR HEART ATTACK! How do you think I felt? Huh? You were somewhere of in Hawaii, with NARAKU! Having the TIME OF YOUR LIFE! And I was back in Japan, nursing your sick mother, which YOU made sick! And you didn't even come back! They won't see you now will they? They told me, that if you ever came back, they disowned you. And you know what? I THINK YOU DESERVE IT!" Inuyasha slammed the table with his fist,

"Excuse me sir, please keep your voice down. Our other customers and the staff would really appreciate it if you do. And would you mind sitting back down?" A pretty waitress with black hair, by the name 'Rin' asked.

"Fine."

After the waitress walked away, Kikyo gathered her things, and stood up.

"I came here, to try and talk to you, to get your help. I did not come her to get scolded by you. I know that my past actions were wrong. But there is nothing I can do now, and I really do not appreciate you scolding me. You have no right to." With that Kikyo brushed past Rin, and walked out of the West Side Café.

Inuyasha slumped in his seat, and cradled his head in his hands. Oh, why did she do such a horrible thing? How could she have been so cruel? How could she have been so cruel _to him?_

OoO

Kagome scrolled down the page.

'_Prepare your hearts girls, Inuyasha has a girlfriend. Apparently Inuyasha and Kikyo have finally hooked up. The two were spotted walking on the streets hand in hand. Apparently they are inseparable. The two have now been named Japan's most famous couple. _

'Most famous couple my butt.' Kagome thought, the two can't even talk to each other without tensing up!

_Many has called the two 'meant to be.' _

'Meant to be?' Kagome snorted. 'As if.' If the two were so 'meant to be' then why couldn't they even look each other in the eye?

_They have also been labeled 'Japan's sweethearts'_

JAPAN'S SWEETHEARTS? Puh-leeze, as if, not possible, they were SO not Japan's sweethearts. If they were Japan's sweethearts why were they broken up?

_This has definitely been a good week for Kikyo. She has finally won the fiery battle with Shessomaru best lawyer, proven unbeatable in court. Now she has hooked up with Japan's sexiest man, not to mention her long time best friend. _

'Her long time best friend.' These words rang in Kagome's head. Long time best friend? LONG TIME BEST FRIEND…this could only mean one thing. Inuyasha had lied to her. They hadn't met in a café. They knew each other – since birth the article said. But why? Why would Inuyasha lie to her?


	19. Engaged!

A/N I'M BACK! Yes, it really is me. After not updating in almost a year (I would've given up hope if I was you, but…whatever. Believe in me if you want.) Soo…I've decided to give another try, and to try to add to this story. Besides…it would be nice to try and finish something. So comment?

"I'm home." Inuyasha called out dryly.

Kagome quickly exited the site, closed the computer and ran out of the room. If Inuyasha had lied to her, then he obviously didn't want her to know. He would probably blow up again if he knew she had been prying into his life, via internet. She obviously didn't have the right to know the personal matter of his life, she was only his wife.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Kagome asked, the epitome of sweetness.

"Ramen."

"Sure thing!" Kagome beamed.

Inuyasha glared…"Why are being nice?"

"I'm always nice sweetie!" Crap. She had obviously over done with the whole 'Sweetie' thing. She had never been that good of a liar anyway.

"Okay, what were you doing? Do you have poison on you?"

"No…"

"Acid?"

"Nope."

"Bombs?"

"Not the last time I checked."

"Guns?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Poisonous insects?"

"Only you."

"Keh."

And with that sarcastic and witty comment, the superstar flounced up the stars and into his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Kids." Kagome muttered.

oooo

Kikyo wiped an angry tear from her eyes.

She normally didn't cry. Normally she was a calm and highly accomplished ice sculpture.

But right now, was anything but normal.

Right now, the ice queen had her heart broken.

She had loved him. Maybe it wasn't the forever kind of love, or even the: I'll remember you for the rest of life or at least until I get Alzheimer's and forget my own name, kind of love. But it was love. You know? The: I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve even though my instincts are telling me not to, love. The: I'm going to trust you even though you're a guy and think with your penis, love. The kind where you're friends opinions didn't matter, because even though she thought he was a jerk, you loved him.

Maybe it wasn't I the: I want to be with you forever, love. But that didn't matter because even though it wasn't romance novel love it was still love: my heart is fucking broken now, love. And that mattered.

And fine, she had betrayed him. She had left him. She wished she didn't, and after the breakup there wasn't a day that she didn't regret her decision. She had thought of him even when she was with Naraku. And she wished with all her might that she didn't go with Naraku. That she at least give Inuyasha a proper goodbye. She wished she could change things, and if she could then there would be a million and one things that she would change. But fact was fact, and Kikyo being a lawyer knew that. In the end it always comes down to the facts. And the fact was: she had left him.

But it shouldn't matter! She was sorry! And she knew that it might not be enough, but she also knew the facts. The fact was she was here, NOW! That she had missed him.

Oh God, did she miss him. She missed the way he smiled at her, the way that they always talked, they way that he told her things that he never told anyone before. She missed that when they argued, he would tickle her until she had to give up and let him win. Then she would bring it up once more when he stopped tickling her, which would lead them into another tickle war. She loved the way he used to look at her, like she was the most amazing thing his eyes had ever seen and if for the rest of his life, he was stuck with her and only her…well then, that would be just fine.

She couldn't believe she had left him for Naraku, that stupid abuse asshole.

Wise move Kikyo.

The fact was that she wanted to be with him! That she wished she didn't leave. But she was right here, right now, and she was not going any where. The fact was that she still loved him.

She had let him slip through her fingers once, but she would be damned if that happened again. He was the one for her, and she knew it.

Kikyo was a lawyer, and as all good lawyers know, you have to stick to the facts.

And the fact was that she was going to get Inuyasha back.

xoxo

The super diva was asleep.

Asleep he was pretty cute because he couldn't try and charm her with his good looks or debonair charm.

Not that he would ever bother to charm her, but did see how he would grin at the pretty waitresses, when he was taking her out. Of course she would always kick him under the table to warn him. Looking after a superstar was hard work.

She quietly sneaked upstairs to their computer room, and turned the computer on. She didn't dare turn the light on. She had turned the light once, when she had sneaked upstairs to use the computer to send an email, but the moment she had turned the light on Inuyasha had burst into the room, yelling at her about his sensitive eyes, and sleeping habits. Apparently the little light that you could see under the crack of the door was not allowed.

Normally, she wouldn't care if she woke Inuyasha up but today she was a girl on a mission.

A super spy.

And her mission: Learn more about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Okay, she admitted, the mission was a bit lame, and maybe she was a tad bit on the nosy side. But really, she just had a healthy curiosity. Besides, what was the saying?

Curiosity killed the dog?  
But satisfaction brought it back.

No…that wasn't it.

Curiosity killed the…?

It really was too late at night for sayings.

xoxo

She typed Inuyasha and Kikyo in the Google search box.

Then she scrolled down.

1539 results.

Gosh, these people really were nosy! Sticking their noses in Inuyasha's business, and they didn't even know him!

She clicked the first website.

She couldn't read a single word, so she flicked on the lamp beside her desk, and prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't wake up.

_TOGETHER AT LAST!  
_

Kagome clicked the next link. It was a Anti-Kikyo site, where all angry fan girls could go and express their rage with exclamation marks and capital letters.

She scanned the next few sites, and they all seemed to be sites about the negative traits of Kikyo.  
She clicked on the next page, and randomly clicked a site.

BINGO

Kikyo had cheated.

Kagome flinched a little bit, feeling sorry for him. Her first boyfriend had left her for another guy. The jerk didn't even have the decency to tell her he wanted a break up, he had just ignored her, and started sticking his tongue down the other girls throat, hopping that she would get the hint. She had got the hint. Kagome has been devastated. Everyone was buzzing with false concern, asking her is she was alright, and telling her that he was such a jerk, but not really making her feel better.

Being cheated on sucked and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Not even someone like Inuyasha. She hated him, sure, but even she didn't like seeing people get hurt.

"TURN OF THE DAMN LIGHT!"

Then again maybe he got what he deserved.

She turned off the lamp and went back to her search. She decided to go back and look carefully, wondering if she missed anything. Suddenly she saw something that caught her eye.

_**Inuyasha – ENGAGED!  
**_

A/N So there it is people. If you guys want the next chapters then please review. I don't know if I even want to write this anymore, but I really want to finish something. And I'm hoping that you guys can keep me going with your reviews. Oh and by the way, if I don't update in the next two weeks, use guilt.

The only way to get me to do something is with guilt.

3


End file.
